El Show de Mephisto
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Mephisto Pheles quiere crear su propia versión de un Talk Show y para lograrlo recurre a la ayuda de un viejo amigo, el shinigami Urahara Kisuke. ¡Bienvenidos al Show de Mephisto! Un programa de entrevistas, concursos, variedades y conflictos del día a día con invitados de diferentes dimensiones. Transmitiendo en vivo para TV Shinigami y TeleExorcist... ¡No te lo pierdas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno... aquí después de mucho tiempo vengo a dejar esta nueva historia. Se que debería estar trabajando en los fics que tengo pendiente desde hace muuucho, pero esta idea la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y no me dejaba en paz. ¡Tenía que escribirla! Les advierto que es será crack... muy crack. Es parodia y crossover nivel Odín. O al menos esa es la idea :P**

 **Espero que les guste. Nunca he escrito parodia a este nivel. En fin, voy a ver que tal me va con esto... si no, lo eliminaré de la faz de la tierra.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Fic crack CrossOver. Ooc en algunos personajes.**

 **En el tiempo de Bleach transcurre después de la batalla con los Fullbringers... en ese tiempo de paz antes de la invasión quincy.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes ni las series me pertenece. No las mencionaré una por una porque planeo meter varias y aun no estan definidas.**

 **Saluds viajeros.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Mephisto Pheles se dejó caer sobre la cama, repleta de peluches y muñecos de felpa. Se estiró perezosamente y con un chasquido de sus dedos, cambió su ropa a una cómoda bata rosada, con diseños de perritos y versiones chibi de personajes de anime.

Había sido un día duro, ser director de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera no era tarea fácil. Sin mencionar los preparativos para la guerra contra Lucifer y los Illuminati. No era que hiciera mucho, pero el supervisar a los hermanos Okumura y al resto de sus peones siempre lo dejaba exhausto.

Sin embargo, ahora el Rey del tiempo estaba aburrido. El portal a Gehena estaría sellado durante al menos tres meses más. ¿Qué hacer durante ese tiempo? Algo más divertido que solo discutir asuntos de guerra, esperaba. Assiah era su campo de juegos, amaba el mundo humano y quería protegerlo, pero no le hacía gracia hablar siempre de lo mismo. Quería ver variedad y divertirse a costa de los demás.

Soltando un suspiro encendió la televisión y cambió los canales uno por uno. Nada interesante a esa hora, solo telenovelas y películas viejas.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. En la pantalla había una especie de show, parecía un juicio y por alguna razón los invitados se gritaban unos a otros.

" _Oh. Esto es interesante"_ pensó divertido y varias carcajadas escaparon de su boca cuando vio como los invitados comenzaron a golpearse. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, aquello solo duró cinco minutos más hasta que el programa acabó.

Suspiró con fastidió, pensando que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver el próximo capítulo, pero de pronto, una idea iluminó su mente.

" _Si tuviera mi propio programa de televisión esto no pasaría"_ pensó con molestia y en eso una idea le vino a la cabeza. _"¿Qué tal si…?"_ se sujetó la barbilla y puso pose pensativa. _"¡Sí! Eso sería muy divertido."_

Con una gran sonrisa comenzó a idear su plan. Usaría a sus peones, claro. No podrían negarse, después de todo era el director. Y tampoco sería un problema para Assiah o la rama japonesa. Claro que no. Él se encargaría de todo, no por nada era Samael, el Rey del tiempo y espacio.

Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría. Lo primero era un socio poderoso, una mano derecha que lo ayudara, alguien que encontrara la idea tan divertida como él y de preferencia, que no tuviera muchos escrúpulos.

La figura de un hombre rubio apareció en su mente y volvió a sonreír. ¡Claro que tenía que ser él!

Solo esperaba que aceptara.

\- o -

—¡Claro que acepto! —chilló el rubio con los ojos brillantes apenas terminó de escuchar el plan.

Sacó un abanico del interior de su ropa y se cubrió la cara con el.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo mi querido Urahara. —sonrió Mephisto. —Demonios y shinigamis deben estar unidos, ¿no?

—Desde luego que sí.

Los dos comenzaron a reír de forma desquiciada, haciendo que Jinta y Ururu los miraran con preocupación. No conocían al rarito del traje blanco, pero se veía igual de loco que su jefe. La unión de esos dos no podía traer nada bueno.

Tessai solo los miraba en silencio y Yoruichi negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Vaya que aceptaste rápido, Kisuke. —señaló Yoruichi burlona. —Debiste al menos hacerte un poco el difícil.

Mephisto sonrió divertido.

—Bueno, siempre quise aparecer en televisión. —respondió el rubio. —Ya sabes, un rostro tan atractivo como este no debe permanecer oculto. ¡El mundo debe conocerlo!

—Necesitamos más ayuda. —interrumpió el demonio. —¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

La sonrisa de Urahara adquirió un toque malicioso.

—Sí, tengo en mente a un grupo de jovencitos que podrían servir de esclavos, digo, de voluntarios para el programa. —sonrió el rubio. —Ah, y una Sociedad de Almas entera.

Tessai palideció al oírlo. Definitivamente no se venía nada bueno. Yoruichi en cambio no parecía preocupada.

Después que Mephisto se fuera, Urahara comenzó con la primera fase de su plan. Obligar a los defensores de Karakura a participar.

—Digo, convencer, convencer. —se corrigió el rubio. —La palabra "obligar" suena muy feo.

—Pero es exactamente lo que piensas hacer, ¿no? —comentó Yoruichi sentándose a su lado y sonriendo divertida.

Esa noche, Ichigo y sus amigos recibieron un mensaje a su celular de parte del ex shinigami, pidiéndoles que se reunieran en su tienda por la mañana para un asunto de suma importancia.

Al día siguiente obviamente todos se presentaron, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito de Ichigo resonó por toda la ciudad. —¿Para esto nos llamaste? ¡¿Para un estúpido programa de televisión?!

—No es cualquier programa. Y no es estúpido. —dijo una voz misteriosa apareciendo frente a ellos. Era un hombre extraño vestido de blanco. —Bienvenidos al Show Interdimensional de Mephisto. —se presentó el demonio haciendo una elegante reverencia y sonriéndoles.

Y así a pesar de los inútiles intentos de Ichigo e Ishida por escapar, terminaron siendo arrastrados al nuevo proyecto del rubio y aquel extraño rey demonio.

Urahara & Pheles Producciones presenta…

El Show Interdimencional de Mephisto

Conducción: Mephisto Pheles

Dirección y producción general: Kisuke Urahara

Trasnsmitido para: TVShinigami /TeleExorcist

Con auspicio de: Tienda Urahara; Clan Shihouin; Academia de la Cruz Verdadera

¡Sígannos en el primer episodio de este divertido _Talk Show_!

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que al menos haya capturado su atención. Los "talk show" son esos programas de entrevistas y variedades que dan en la tele. La idea de este fic se me ocurrió cuando con unas amigas hablabamos y nos reíamos sobre un programa que veíamos por la señal internacional de un canal peruano que llegaba hasta mi ciudad. No sé si algunos lo conocerán, se llamaba Laura en América. Jajajaj... era muy chistoso porque generalmente salían mujeres que acusaban a sus maridos de tener amantes y esas cosas y resulta que la amante también tenía un amante y este también y así hasta el fin de los tiempos,y a veces se iban a golpes y todo eso. ajajjaja. En fin, aqui en Chile en ese tiempo como que causó sensación y me imaginé algo así, pero con diferentes personajes de anime. XD Claro que aqui se verán diferentes situaciones y enredos.**

 **Ok, ya me voy. Pronto estará el primer episodio.**

 **Matta nee ;)**


	2. Episodio 1: Mi hermano mayor es malvado

**Hola! Bueno, una disculpa por la demora, pero después de dejar mis dedos en el proceso, aquí les dejo el primer episodio del "Show de Mephisto". Veremos como les va a los loquillos de Urahara y Mephisto con su programa. Espero que les guste y le suban el rating.**

 **Me quedó bastante largo, corren el riesgo de quedar ciegos.**

 **Bueno, no me extiendo más porque ya es suficiente con el capitulo XD**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Fic crack CrossOver. OoC en algunos personajes.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes ni las series me pertenecen, de lo contrario sería rica y no estaría aquí, jajaja.**

* * *

 **EPISODIO 1:** ¡MI HERMANO MAYOR ES UN MALVADO!

Urahara usa unos gruesos auriculares y se pasea de un lado a otro dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Es el director, voz en off y productor general del programa, alias "amo y señor" del estudio. Yoruichi camina a su lado como su asistente.

—¿Luces?

—¡Listas! —shinigamis de bajo rango y sin nombre manipulan los aparatos desde el techo.

—¿Seguridad?

—¡Listos!

Seguridad para los invitados; Momo Hinamori y Rukia Kuchiki, expertas en kidoh. Renji Abarai, Chad Yasutora, Ikkaku Madarame y Tetsuzaemon Iba como la "fuerza bruta" anti-madrazos.

—¿Departamento de belleza?

—¡Siempre listos! —Rangiku Matsumoto y Yumichika Ayasegawa asienten.

—¿Multiusos? —pregunta y da un vistazo hacia el grupo de Ichigo y los chicos de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, a quienes había presentado el día anterior. Ignorando las malas miradas, sonríe y asiente para sí mismo. —Definitivamente listos.

Revisa su planilla y continúa.

—¿Personajes de relleno?

Entre Kenpachi y Soi Fong empujaban a los pobres personajes de relleno hacia las graderías, hay varios que no tienen rostro y provienen de distintas dimensiones, incluso algunos son monstruos y cosas feas. Ninguno sabe qué rayos está pasando y solo creen que es un mal sueño.

—¡Vamos, qué esperan! ¡Muevan sus traseros!

—¡Rápido, basuras!

Los agentes de la capitana de la segunda división se encargan de la seguridad a ese nivel de público.

—¿Cómo estamos con la conexión al mundo real?

—Conexión Interdimensional lista. —dice Hisagi Shuhei.

—¿Qué hay de las redes?

—Todo en orden. —dice Konekomaru Miwa, estudiante de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera.

—¿Efectos tecnológicos?

—Tsk. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —cuestiona molesto Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Urahara lo interpreta como un "estamos listos"

—¡Bien! Salimos al aire en 3…2…1 ¡Ahora!

El escenario se llena de una neblina, cortesía del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, y varias luces de colores comienzan a brillar. A medida que la neblina se disipa, se hace notoria la silueta de un hombre vestido estrafalariamente y que usa un sombrero de copa.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclama, quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una elegante reverencia. —¡Yo, Mephisto Pheles les doy la bienvenida al primer episodio del Show de Mephisto!

Detrás de él estallaron varias luces pirotécnicas de colores, y junto a las enormes letras luminosas con el nombre del programa daba la inauguración a un show de lo más elaborado.

Sin embargo la multitud queda en silencio por un buen rato.

Urahara se aclara la garganta y desde la espalda de Zaraki, Yachiru levanta un letrero que dice "aplausos" y se lo enseña a la multitud, pero ellos permanecen mudos, todavía sin saber qué rayos está pasando.

—¡Que aplaudan, maldición! —grita Zaraki y una sonrisa malvada adorna su cara. La idea de gritar y asustar a ese montón de debiluchos comenzaba a agradarle.

Y así un aplauso para nada espontáneo se escuchó.

—Sigo sin creer que nos obliguen a hacer esta tontería. —murmura Ichigo, enfurruñado en un rincón del set.

—¡Wujuuu! ¡Un programa en vivo! —grita un fascinado Rin Okumura. —¡Mira, Yukio! ¡Mephisto realmente lo hizo! ¿De qué tratará? Me pregunto si apareceremos en la tele nosotros también.

Ichigo le dice que se calle y de inmediato comienzan a discutir; Rin diciéndole que era un amargado y el shinigami respondiéndole que era demasiado infantil y ruidoso.

—Guarden silencio los dos. —dicen Ishida y Yukio al unísono. Los dos se miran, se acomodan los lentes al mismo tiempo y luego se cruzan de brazos.

Los otros los miran en silencio, preguntándose si acaso todos los chicos que usan lentes poseen esa personalidad tan seria.

Mientras, Mephisto sigue sonriendo por el aplauso forzado.

—Gracias, gracias. —dice el demonio, acomodándose el sombrero otra vez. Camina y llega hasta su escritorio semicircular, ubicado a la derecha del set y pintado de un rosa chillón. —Bueno, en nuestro primer episodio trataremos un tema realmente preocupante. —cierra los ojos para darle el toque dramático que requiere la situación y se cruza de manos. —Durante mi vasta experiencia he conocido cientos de familias de diversos tamaños y clases y en muchas de ellas me he encontrado con ciertas rencillas fraternales entre los hermanos. —suspira. —Frases como "eres adoptado", "te encontramos en la basura" o "nadie te quiere" son de lo más normal hoy en día, según una investigación hecha por la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera. Ahora, ¿qué tanto perturba esto a los integrantes de la familia? ¿Y por qué siempre es el mayor el que ejerce esta tortura psicológica? Tenemos un reportaje en vivo para conocer las opiniones de la gente. ¿Qué nos dice sobre eso, corresponsal-san?

Una enorme pantalla desciende desde el techo y al encenderse se deja ver la imagen de Kira Izuru, teniente de la tercera división del Gotei 13 entrevistando a una mujer humana en Karakura.

—¡Por dios, Kira! ¡Te dije te quitaras el cabello de la cara! ¡Estás en televisión ahora! —gruñe Matsumoto, mientras apunta hacia la pantalla.

—Tsk. Ese no es el atuendo que escogí. —reclama Yumichika, mirando con desaprobación la sencilla tenida del notero. Aunque Yumichika, al igual que la mayoría del Gotei 13, fue obligado a participar en ese raro proyecto, él escogió por sí mismo su actual posición. Si estaba obligado a ser parte de eso, no quería hacerlo con personas feas y mal vestidas.

—Así es Pheles-dono. —afirma el notero rubio. —He recibido muchos informes sobre esta situación. Los problemas entre hermanos son muy comunes en las familias modernas. ¿No es así, señora?

—Sí.

—De hecho, en la casa de esta señora…

—Conmovedor. Muchas gracias, corresponsal-san. —lo corta Mephisto sin mayor interés.

El público en el estudio lo mira con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de reportaje fue ese?

—Y bueno, aunque generalmente estos problemas se solucionan con la edad, hay muchos casos en los que los hermanos mayores son malvados y desgraciados hasta el fin de los tiempos. —continuó el profesional animador. —¡Y francamente no lo entiendo! ¿Qué está pasando con nuestra juventud? ¿Acaso olvidaron que "ohana" significa familia y que la familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida?

—¡Eso es de Lilo y Stich! —grita un friki de Disney desde el público, pero el conductor lo ignora.

—Como sea, solo mírenme a mi; tengo siete hermanos pequeños, bueno, nueve contando a los Okumura, y todos ellos me adoran. Y eso es porque soy bueno, amoroso y consentidor con ellos. ¡Si hasta me llaman onii-chan! ¿No es lindo?

Varias venitas furiosas aparecen en las cabezas de los hermanitos Okumura ante el descaro de Mephisto. ¡Jamás en su vida le han dicho "onii-chan" y mucho menos él ha sido amoroso con ellos! La sola idea les resulta perturbadora y los hace estremecer.

Ichigo voltea a ver a los gemelos. No sabía que fueran hermanos de ese sujeto.

El público cuchichea, ya se están interesando un poco en el tema.

Mephisto continúa hablando.

—Y es por eso que el primer episodio del Show de Mephisto se titula… ¡mi hermano mayor es un malvado! —exclama y se pone de pie, levantando un brazo. —Conoceremos los casos más aberrantes de distintas "familias", los testimonios de las pobres almas en desgracia que sufren por tener que lidiar con un hermano malvado y abusivo. ¿Siempre fueron así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la competición por el amor de los padres? Eso es lo que averiguaremos a continuación mientras tratamos de entender estas delicadas relaciones. ¿Te ha pasado a ti? —pregunta apuntando hacia la cámara. —Tal vez conociendo a estos personajes descubrirás que tu hermano en realidad es un santo.

Yachiru vuelve a mostrar el letrero de aplausos y esta vez Zaraki no tiene que "motivarlos". Ellos se levantan por si solos y aplauden entretenidos.

—Comerciales. —dice Urahara a través del micrófono.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—Tiempo es dinero. —responde el "amo y señor"

—Bien, volveremos después de los siguientes comerciales. —el demonio guiña un ojo y sonríe a la cámara. Varias de las mujeres presentes chillan encantadas.

Matsumoto se acerca a retocar el maquillaje y Yumichika revisa el estado final. Orihime le lleva una taza de té que tiene un diseño de vocaloid.

De pronto una tímida muchacha de cabello rubio y vestida con un colorido kimono aparece en el escenario. Está muy avergonzada y saluda al público con una reverencia.

—¡Fiiuut, fiuuuuut! —le silba Rin para darle ánimos, pero la hace enrojecer aun más.

—P-por favor demos gracias a nuestros auspiciadores. —la voz de Shiemi es apenas audible por lo que tiene que repetir su anuncio para que la puedan oír.

Ella extiende su brazo y simulando a una asistente de mago, señala hacia la enorme pantalla detrás de ella en donde aparece el característico símbolo de la calavera en llamas azules de UIrahara. A continuación se reproduce un corto video comercial editado a más no poder, en donde se aprecia el negocio del tendero rebosante de clientes.

" **Tienda Urahara… Excelentes productos, excelente atención, precios… tal vez no tanto. La calidad tiene su costo, ¿no?**

 **Venga y conozca nuestra tienda. La mejor atención por parte del vendedor más guapo de la ciudad.**

 **No hay devoluciones ni reclamos. Tampoco se vende a crédito"**

Una gotita cayó nuevamente por la cabeza de Ichigo y los demás.

—¡Al aire en 3…2…1! —dice Urahara.

—¡Muy bien! Continuamos con nuestro primer episodio… "¡Mi hermano mayor es un malvado!

Aplausos.

—Demos la bienvenida a nuestro primer invitado. —Mephisto lee las tarjetas. —Él proviene de una raza guerrera, originaria de un planeta que ya no existe. ¡Oh, qué pena! —se lamenta. —En fin, este valiente hombre ha salvado la Tierra varias veces, su peinado es extraño y su apetito no tiene límites. Démosle un aplauso a… ¡Gokú!

Las puertas se abren y cuando el humo se disipa se deja ver un hombre de pelo negro que tiene una expresión de confusión. Viste un traje naranja de entrenamiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta mientras se rasca la nuca y mira hacia el techo. —¿Acaso estoy en la casa de Bulma? No recuerdo que tuviera una habitación como esta.

—Tome asiento, Gokú-dono. —indica Mephisto y el aludido accede, aun sin comprender del todo. —Y ahora… directamente desde Gehena, digo, desde el infierno, nos visita su malvado hermano, Raditz.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gokú da un salto de su silla.

La multitud deja escapar un sonido de asombro al ver aparecer a un sujeto de larguísimo cabello negro y expresión de malote. Viste una especie de traje de bailarín exótico y en su ojo izquierdo lleva una clase de monitor, aunque los sorprende aún más el ver la aureola sobre su cabeza y la cola de mono que envuelve su cintura.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakaroto?

—Lo mismo te pregunto. —el aludido se pone en pose de pelea y su hermano lo imita.

Zaraki se emociona y quiere unirse a la pelea, el sujeto con cara de idiota y traje naranja se le hace fuerte.

Chad y los demás encargados se seguridad se tensan y se preparan para intervenir.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, nadie va a pelear aquí, solo quiero hacerles unas preguntas. Esta es una dimensión alternativa y están aquí gracias a mis increíbles poderes sobre el tiempo y espacio. —dice con orgullo y la multitud deja escapar un "aahhh" de entendimiento. Gokú lo mira con asombro y vuelve a sentarse, mientras que al otro le vale su explicación. —Bien, por favor cuéntennos como es que fue su relación fraternal. ¿Qué es lo que lo hace un mal hermano mayor?

—Bueno...

—¿Cómo era contigo durante tu infancia?

—Tsk. Nunca conviví con un soldado de clase baja como Kakaroto. —se adelantó Raditz.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Quién de nosotros fue el que se convirtió en super saiyajin, eh?!

—Kakaroto salió de nuestro planeta cuando era un bebé gordo y llorón. —continuó el mayor, ignorando la roca invisible que cayó sobre su cabeza. —Llegó aquí para destruir la Tierra, pero el muy tarado se golpeó la cabeza y arruinó todo el plan, creciendo como un sucio terrícola.

—Oooohhh. —dice el público.

—Espera, espera. ¿Y si no convivieron entonces qué te hizo ser el malo de la familia? —el demonio lo apunta con un lápiz que tiene una figurita de Totoro.

—¿Y quién dice que soy malo? —Raditz se hace el ofendido.

—Tenía entendido que quisiste atacar la Tierra. —comentó el animador leyendo sus apuntes; un grueso portafolio con toda la información recopilada por Urahara.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Y no solo eso, secuestraste a mi hijo de cuatro años y para su rescate me exigías matar a cien personas y llevarte sus cadáveres. —agrega Gokú y el público gruñe, molesto. —Lastimaste a Gohan, a mis amigos y también quisiste matarme.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿a quién lastimó primero? —intervino Mephisto, divertido. —Apuesto que a Krillin o a Yamcha.

—¿Eh? Sí, a Krillin. —se rasca la nuca. —Creo que fue un golpe con la cola, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Jajaja…era obvio. —el demonio sonrió y se acomodó el sombrero. —Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces ha muerto Krillin? Eso sigue intrigándome, casi tanto como la razón de por qué siguen invitando a Yamcha para pelear cada vez que llega un nuevo enemigo poderoso. —comenta divertido mientras anota algo en una planilla. —¡Ah! Pero no nos desviemos del tema, continúa.

A muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, viendo el programa desde la sala en la casa de Bulma y con todos ahí reunidos, Krillin y Yamcha apretaron los dientes con furia y varias venitas furiosas aparecieron en sus cabezas.

El maestro Roshi solo se encoge de hombros. Está acostumbrado a que se burlen de sus alumnos y francamente ya no le importa. Es culpa de ellos por dejarse matar tantas veces.

—Bueno y a fin de cuentas para detenerlo tuve que sacrificarme y morir. —agrega Gokú y cubre sus ojos llorosos con un brazo. —Y recuerdo que me dolió. Aunque… Piccoro se veía feliz de matarme. Mmmm… —se toma la barbilla con una mano y mira hacia el techo.

Varios abucheos del público se escuchan y algunas botellas, comida y basura viajan hacia el saiyajin mayor.

—¡Buuuu!

—¡Bastardo!

—¡Gokú, dale con la silla!

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de papá que nunca estaba en casa y nunca me enseñó a no querer matar a tus hermanos. —lloriquea Raditz. —Ya ni recuerdo por qué secuestré al mocoso. Ni bien me caía como para querer criarlo.

—La verdad yo tampoco recuerdo. —Gokú se rasca la nuca. —Además que solo apareciste en… ¿cuánto? ¿tres capítulos?

—Es cierto, fui el primer saiyajin hecho y derecho que apareció. Debieron darme más protagonismo. ¡Bastardos!

—Bueno, bueno. Gracias por sus palabras. Damas y caballeros, ellos son los hermanos Saiyajin. —finaliza Mephisto y golpea las palmas dos veces. Luego chasquea los dedos y una nube de humo envuelve a los pelinegros que al instante aparecen en unas butacas al extremo izquierdo del set. —Ahora haremos pasar a nuestra segunda pareja de invitados.

La pantalla gigante muestra la imagen de una ciudad que combina toques asiáticos y modernos. Una enorme torre luminosa está en medio de la ciudad, rodeada por varios edificios y algunos autos y naves flotan a su alrededor.

La mayoría del público hace una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡E-es Edo! —exclama un muchacho del público. Usa lentes y… eso es todo. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Incluso en la narración de un fic mi descripción son solo los lentes?! —reclama indignado mirando hacia el cielo. —¡¿Siempre seré el "megane boy"?! ¡Vamos autora-san, ponle un poco más de empeño! —reclama histérico. —Y por cierto, ¡¿en qué momento llegamos aquí?!

—Cierra la boca, Shinpachi. —lo regaña el hombre a su lado, tiene cabello plateado despeinado y se pica la nariz. —Quiero saber por qué aparece una fotografía de Edo en esta mierda de programa. Me pregunto a qué clase de idiota entrevistará ese sujeto.

—¡Tienes razón, Gin-san! —exclama el de lentes.—¡Seguro es un pobre tonto! ¡Qué vergüenza para su familia y conocidos!

—¡Sí! ¡Deben ser unos perdedores también! ¡JAJAJJAJA! —los dos se unen en una risa desquiciada que contagia al resto del público.

—¡Gin-chan, Shinpachi! ¡Mírenme, estoy en la tele-aru!

Los dos se detienen y su frente se sombrea de azul cuando una linda muchachita de cabello naranja y vestida con un traje chino de color rojo los saluda desde el set.

Las luces del estudio se concentran en ellos, haciendo que todo el público voltee a verlos, identificándolos como los "pobres perdedores"

—¡KAGURA! —gritan histéricos.

La entrevistada se sienta de una manera muy desparramada y del interior de su ropa saca una especie de alga que comienza a masticar.

Gokú la mira desde su lugar y de pronto se le antoja comer eso. Ya le está dando hambre.

Al lado de Kagura está sentado un muchacho muy parecido a ella, pero un par de años mayor y con el cabello amarrado en una trenza. Su traje chino es de color negro y al igual que ella lleva una sombrilla.

—Muy bien, público. Ellos son Kagura y Kamui, miembros del Clan Yato, la raza guerrera más poderosa entre todos los Amanto.

Algunos del público preguntan qué rayos son los amanto, pero el animador agita la mano, ignorándolos.

Kamui da un vistazo a la audiencia y divisa a los miembros de la Yorozuya y algunos de sus hombres. Abuto lleva un letrero que dice "¡Saludos, jefe! El 7mo escuadrón está contigo. Kamui 4ever"

Desde las graderías del público Gintoki comenzó a sudar.

—Oye, Shinpachi, esto no me gusta. —susurra.

—¡A mi tampoco me gusta! ¡Kagura-chan está mostrando su completa falta de modales por televisión! —exclama al ver que la entrevistada ahora se pica la nariz.

—¡No es eso, tonto! —gruñe Gintoki. —¿Qué tal si hacen enfadar a esos dos y destruyen todo el lugar? ¡Nos harán responsables y tendremos que pagar las reparaciones! —la cara de los miembros de la Yorozuya es de puro horror.

—Muy bien chicos, comencemos. —dice el animador. —Bien, Kagura, háblanos de tu hermano, ¿cómo es tu relación con él?

La aludida permanece en silencio un momento y todos la miran expectantes. De pronto saca del interior de su ropa los lentes negros que robó al pobre Madao y se los pone para entrar en modo de diva.

—¿Kagura?

—¿En dónde está mi manager? No responderé preguntas sin él aquí presente. —dice altanera.

—¡Ni siquiera tienes manager, idiota! —le grita Gintoki desde las tribunas. —¡Cómo si pudiéramos pagar uno!

—Mmm… dijeron que nos darían de comer. —suelta Kamui sonriendo y mirando al animador.

—¡Es cierto-aru! El rubio rarito dijo que nos darías comida. —apoya su hermana. — ¡Y más vale que sea algo elegante! ¡Exijo salsa de soya en mi arroz con huevo!

Mephisto solo sonríe y los demás la miran con pena.

—Pero primero respondan mis preguntas, ¿bueno? —le dice con voz amable. —¿Cómo es tu relación con Kamui?

Entonces todas las cámaras se concentran en Kagura. Son demasiadas y de pronto se pone nerviosa, comienza a sudar y su piel clara palidece aún más.

—M-muy…—mantiene la vista fija por cinco segundos y luego voltea para vomitar, al más puro estilo Exorcista. Su diva interna ya había desaparecido al igual que los lentes de Madao.

—¡WAAAAAAAA! —chillan todos, asqueados.

—Muy buena-aru. Mi hermano siempre fue bueno. —responde la chica, limpiándose la boca con las manos y luego secándose en la silla junto a ella. —Él nunca me ha hecho daño ni a mi, ni a Gin-chan, ni a Shinpachi, ni al calvo. Tampoco nos abandonó cuando era un niño para unirse a un grupo de mercenarios.

—¡Mentirosa! —chillan Shinpachi y Gintoki desde el público.

—¿Qué respondes a eso, Kamui?

—Lo que ella dice. —asiente el yato con una sonrisa.

—¡Descarados!

—Bueno, tenemos evidencia que muestra que has sido un poco… ehh… ¿cómo decirlo? Amm… violento, con ella. Que al parecer has intentado matarla varias veces, y no solo a ella, si no a varias personas.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Kamui se apunta a si mismo y su rostro angelical provoca un chillido entre el público femenino. Es imposible que una carita tan linda como esa pueda ser malvada.

Mephisto se acomoda el sombrero y sonríe.

—¡Señor director, corre video!

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de un gato negro de ojos dorados que mueve su cola al ritmo de una cuenta regresiva.

3…2…1… y comienza la transmisión de las violentas escenas de pelea de Kamui con… con todo el mundo. Los excesos de sangre han sido censurados con pixeles de colores y cada vez que se veía una escena de un miembro cercenado, una censura con la cara de Yoruichi gato cubría las partes mutiladas.

Kamui solo sonríe. La inocencia de su cara contrasta totalmente con la expresión desquiciada y sádica que se ve en la pantalla.

—¿Qué nos dices de eso, Kagura?

—Ah, eso. —la pequeña se encoge de hombros. —Pues que… Kamui no es malo, solo estaba loquito porque ya tenía sueño.

Una gotita cae por la cabeza de Mephisto y el resto del público.

—Cuéntanos Kamui, ¿qué te hizo ser el hermano malvado? ¿Por qué eres tan violento? ¿No recibiste amor de tus papis?

—Quien sabe. —el joven se encoge de hombros y luego se lleva una mano al pecho. —¿Acaso yo pedí nacer con esta sangre yato que me controla? —suspira teatrero. —A veces, después de aplastar a alguien, me miro en el espejo y cubierto de sangre me pregunto; "¿por qué eres así?"

—¡Solo está imitando a esos memes! —grita alguien del público.

—¿Y entonces por qué trataste de matar a tu padre? ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

—Mmmm… no quiero hablar de eso.

—¡Buuuu! —abuchea el público.

—¿No sentiste remordimientos al arrancarle un brazo?

—No, le quedaba el otro.

—¿O estabas molesto con él porque que les heredó genes de calvicie?

Kamui abre los ojos y mira fijamente al animador, como si acabara de percatarse de aquello. ¡Él no podía ser calvo! Era demasiado guapo.

—¡No! ¡La heroína de Gintama no puede ser pelona!—gritó Kagura, sujetándose la cabeza. Al igual que su hermano, acababa de darse cuenta. —¡¿Qué hay de miencanto de loli?! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Moriré soltera! ¡Aunque los hombres son basura aun así quería casarme algún día!—y entonces volteó para vomitar otra vez.

Mephisto solo la ignora y clava su mirada en la azul del yato mayor.

—Hay declaraciones de que hiciste todo eso para salvar a tu mami. ¿Es cierto?

—Dije que no quiero hablar de eso. Si sienten curiosidad vean los capítulos del anime.

—Preferiría que lo contaras tú.

—Oooh… eres muy insistente. —le sonríe tétrico. —Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso. No es conveniente hacerme enojar. —el yato juega con su sombrilla y con la otra mano aprieta el brazo de la silla, la cual cruje y se agrieta.

—Podría convencerte de alguna forma. —el animador sonríe.

Al público aquella propuesta se le hace un poco indecente, mientras que algunas chicas ya comienzan a fantasear con un SamaelxKamui.

—Mmm... sería interesante pelear con un rey demonio.

Mephisto afila su mirada verdosa y sonríe aún más, enseñando sus colmillos. Gokú silva impresionado, mientras que Gintoki busca las salidas de emergencia antes que lo atrapen para hacerlo pagar por los daños.

—Bueno, ¿y qué dices sobre tu hermanita, Kamui? ¿Qué te hizo para que quisieras acabar con su vida? ¿Crees que eres un ejemplo a seguir para ella?

—Oye tú, payaso vestido de blanco. —lo llama Kagura, con la cabeza ladeada y expresión de viejo mafioso. —Déjalo en paz. Mi hermano idiota fue evangelizado a punta de madrazos y ya volvió a la luz.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

—¡A madrazos! —repite molesta. —Las lágrimas no funcionan-aru. Una verdadera heroína debe ser capaz de patear las ***** de su hermano cuando éste hace puras ***** ¡Buahahaha!

Varios pitidos de censura se escuchan y el público se cubre la boca ante el vocabulario de aquella jovencita que ríe como desquiciada y tiene los brazos en jarra. En ese momento, el video que seguía avanzando finalmente llega hasta la brutal pelea entre los hermanos.

Y entonces un silencio se apodera de la audiencia.

—Solo miren ese monstruo feo. De encanto loli no tiene nada. —se escucha desde el público.

—¡¿Quién fue el ***** que dijo eso?! —toma su sombrilla y apunta a la multitud, a la vez que da un fuerte pisotón el piso, agrietándolo. —¿¡Cómo se atreven a decirle así a una dulce jovencita?!

Las luces enfocan a Sougo que la mira con su típica expresión de nada.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡Regresa a tu casa a jugar con tu *****, maldito sádico!

—Oiga, presentador-san, transmitir palabrotas de ese tipo en este horario es contra la ley.—le dice con toda calma. —Y tener a dos locos con sombrilla en un solo lugar es definitivamente mala idea. ¿Quiere que me encargue? —y apunta al escenario con una bazooka.

El público grita asustado. ¿Cómo pudo meter esa arma al estudio y en dónde diablos la ocultó?

—Oh, señor policía de la tierra. Esperaba encontrarlo algún día. —interrumpe Kamui, sonriendo y levantándose.

Los dos se miran fijamente y un brillo de emoción inunda los ojos azules de Kamui.

—¡Hisagi-san, rápido, escribe un GC* que diga "¿El novio de la hermana aparece? ¡Confrontación con el cuñado!" —ordena el director a través de sus audífonos.

—No sabemos si es el novio, Urahara-san. No sería bueno si…

—¡Hazlo, hazlo, no pasará nada!

Unos segundos después aparece el GC en la gran pantalla y el público estalla en chillidos. Muchos alentando la "pelea". La cosa se puso buena.

—¡Esto está mejor que la novela de las nueve! —gritan algunas señoras.

—¿Será momento de continuar con nuestra pelea? —preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, con Kamui, bastardo? —gruñe Kagura, interponiéndose frente a su hermano.

—Awwnn… —ahora el público exclama un sonido de ternura. Se les hizo linda la escena.

—¡Oye, conductor! ¡¿Vas a permitir esto?! ¡Esto ya se está volviendo clasificación M!—chilla Gintoki desde el público, pero Mephisto no le hace caso. Está entretenido con el cambio de rumbo que tomó la situación. Total, a él no le pasará nada y los shinigamis… pues ya están muertos.

—Hazte a un lado, Kagura. Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—No puedes aniki, ya estás semi-reformado Si comienzas ahora los doce pasos se irán a la basura.

—¡Eso es para el alcoholismo! —exclama un hombre del público.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón al resto del público se le hace tierna la escena de la muchachita tratando de "proteger" a su hermano dizque rehabilitado y suspira emocionado.

—Yo le patearé el **** y le arrancaré las **** a ese bastardo en tu lugar. —continúa la chica y escupe hacia un lado, como mujer ruda.

Kamui solo la mira fijamente.

—Awwnnn… —suspira el público otra vez.

—¡Solo quieres ser tú quien pelee con ese tipo, ¿verdad?! —chilla otro sujeto de la audiencia.

—¡Ni siquiera nos escucha!

—¡Hisagi-san, rápido, otro GC que diga "Amor de yato; quien te quiere te aporrea"!

La cara de Kagura se desfigura con una sonrisa maligna, está lista para lanzarse y arrancarle la cabeza a Sougo, pero de pronto siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la hace caer de cara al suelo.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñe el peliplateado con humo saliendo de su puño. —¿Eres idiota? Si destruyes este lugar tendremos que pagar los daños, ¡¿y con qué dinero lo haremos?! Aunque vendiéramos todos los órganos de Shinpachi no nos alcanzaría.

—¿¡Por qué solo los míos?! —exclama el pobre chico de lentes.

—Lo siento, fue una travesura de niños. —dice el peliplateado haciendo una torpe reverencia. —Los mocosos de hoy en día son muy problemáticos. ¡Es por eso digo que les falta calcio! Sus madres debieron haberles dado más leche de fresa cuando bebés, el calcio soluciona todo en esta vida; disminuye la delincuencia y aumenta las tasas de empleo.

—¿Eeeeh? —se escucha del público.

—La mejor leche de fresa la encuentra en la Tienda de Urahara. —se escucha la voz en off del rubio, aprovechando de hacer publicidad. —¡Venga y visítenos!

Una gotita cae por la cabeza de Mephisto y en ese momento los estómagos de los hermanos yato rugen como bestias.

—¡Es cierto-aru! ¡Aun no veo nuestra comida, bastardo! —gruñe la chica, enojada.

Mephisto los mira con sorpresa, el ambiente se había enfriado tan de prisa a como se había calentado. De cierta forma, se siente decepcionado.

—Muy bien, supongo que eso ha sido todo, un aplauso para los hermanos Yato. —dice el demonio y con un chasquido de sus dedos, los traslada hasta las butacas junto a los Saiyajin. Gokú aplaude y los saluda de lo más animado, mientras que Raditz analiza a Kamui con su scooter. Los valores que entrega le provocan escalofríos.

—Tienes cola de mono-aru. ¿Eres pariente del gorila Kondo? ¿Tienes trasero peludo? ¿También eres un acosador?—pregunta la chica a Raditz, quien la mira sin comprender. —Más te vale que no intentes nada conmigo y menos en frente de mi hermano o lo lamentarás.

El saiyajin mayor la mira con desagrado, una niña de su edad no debería decir esas cosas.

—Bueno, volvemos después de estos anuncios.

Esta vez, Mayuri Kurotsuchi aparece en el escenario con el fin de reclutar miembros para su división. Detrás de él, la pantalla reproduce un horrible video de las "divertidas" actividades del 12° escuadrón y que termina con un "We want you" escrito con letras rojas y verdes que parecían chorrear sangre y otros fluidos asquerosos.

Eso, sumado a la perturbadora sonrisa del capitán y su horrible rostro maquillado, es demasiado para el público. Las caras de varios presentes se ponen verdes y muchos se desmayan. Hinamori, encargada de seguridad, tiene que sacar a empujones al shinigami.

—¡Tsk! ¡Al cabo que ni los quería! ¡No me servirían ni de bombas!

\- o -

—¡Estamos de vuelta! —sonríe Mephisto y varios gritos de alegría se escuchan Está de pie, en espera de sus siguientes entrevistados. —Vamos con nuestros siguientes invitados. Ellos provienen del mundo de la alquimia y una tragedia fue la que marcó sus vidas y rompió sus lazos para siempre. ¡Eins, dwei, drei!

La audiencia da una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a un sujeto usando una enorme armadura de metal y a un muchacho pequeño, de cabello dorado amarrado en una trenza. Viste un traje negro y un abrigo rojo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclama Gokú. —¿Será un nuevo androide?

—¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes, un prodigio de la alquimia, quien con su inteligencia y perseverancia logró ser el miembro más joven en convertirse en alquimista estatal de Amestris, el llamado "Alquimista de Acero", ¡un aplauso para Edward Elric!

Ed da un paso adelante y extiende los brazos para recibir la aclamación popular, pero Mephisto pasa de él y toma la mano de Alphonse.

Ed queda en blanco, mientras que varias gotitas caen por la cabeza de Al.

—Y como olvidar a su pequeño hermano, Alphonse. —voltea para saludar a Ed, pero éste tenía una nube de vapor brotando de su cabeza.

Y cuando Mephisto acaricia su cabello como si fuera un niño es cuando estalla al fin y de un salto estampa sus dos pies contra el costado de Mephisto, quien sale disparado hacia un lado.

—¡A quién le dices que es tan pequeño que no puede verse a simple vista! —grita furioso, con varias venitas palpitando sobre él.

El público chilla espantado. Rin aplaude y silba divertido, Yukio celebra también, pero de manera más disimulada.

—¡Nii-san! No golpees a alguien que acabas de conocer. —lo regaña Al, agachándose para asistir al demonio. —Lo siento, mi hermano es un poco sensible en ese tema.

—Vaya, me tomó de sorpresa. Eso no ocurre muy seguido. —sonríe el animador.

—¡Yo soy el único y verdadero Edward Elric! ¡Soy el mayor aquí! ¡Grábatelo bien!

—¡WAJAJAJAJAJ! —ríe el público, incrédulo. —¡Que enano tan gracioso!

—¡Si es tan tiernito!

—¡Da ganas de apapacharlo!

—¡idiotas! ¡Dejen de reír! —gruñe Ed, cuya cara se está desfigurando del coraje y parece estar haciendo una rabieta infantil. —¡Que se callen! —entonces junta sus dos palmas y unos brillitos locos azules transforma su brazo derecho en una gran cuchilla.

El público se espanta y queda en silencio.

Urahara corrige por interno al animador quien solo sonríe como bobo.

—Señoras y señores, lamento el mal entendido. En efecto, él es Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero. —dice a modo de disculpa.

Ed se lleva dos dedos a los ojos y luego apunta con ellos al público, como queriendo decirles que los observaba y aun no terminaba con ellos.

Los Elric toman asiento y Mephisto comienza con sus preguntas.

—Bien, Ed, ¿sabes por qué están aquí?

El chico niega y toma la taza junto a él para beber un poco de té.

—¿Alguien del público que quiera decirle?

Un sujeto gordo levanta la mano, las luces lo enfocan y él responde.

—¡Para conocer al hermano mayor más despreciable de todos!

Ed escupe ruidosamente su té y totalmente pálido, voltea a ver a su hermano, quien niega enérgicamente.

—¡Espera, ¿por qué yo?!

—¿Y lo preguntas todavía? —Mephisto lo mira con reproche. —Mira a tu hermano, ¿qué ves ahí? ¡Un horrible monstruo metálico!

—¡Hey!

—¡Pobre cosita fea! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste! ¿Cómo va a salir con chicas? ¿Acaso podrá casarse algún día?

—¡BUUUUUU! —el público comienza a abuchear y a lanzar bolitas de papeles.

—¡Enano maloso!

—¡Desgraciado-aru! ¡Apuesto a que lo odiaba porque era más alto que él! —exclama Kagura desde su lugar.

—Que cruel. —lloriquea el saiyajin menor.

—¡Claro que no, ya dejen de decir tonterías! —exclama el joven de trenza, poniéndose de pie.

—Cuéntales a nuestro público porque hiciste lo que hiciste.

Silencio.

—Yo lo haré entonces… —Mephisto suspira para dar aire dramático. —Bueno, señoras y señores, la mente humana es algo muy misterioso, nadie sabe qué es lo que puede llevar a una persona a hacer tal cosa. Y esto ocurrió con estos muchachos.

Música dramática.

—La típica historia; el padre parrandero dice que va a comprar cigarrillos y nunca regresa, la mamá se hace cargo de los niños por un tiempo y luego muere de tristeza esperando a que el canalla regrese.

Una gotita cae por la cabeza del público.

—La gente normal llora la muerte de sus seres queridos, cierto, pero ¿qué pensó Ed? "Vamo a revivirla" ¡Aún en contra de todas sus leyes físicas y morales!

—¡Ohhhh!

—¡Hereje!

—¡Que San Tite y Jashin-sama los perdone!

—¿Y qué obtuvieron como resultado? —pregunta al público y responden que no lo saben. —¡Pues a un esperpento!

—Solo…queríamos traerla de vuelta. —comenta Al con la voz quebrada. —Creí que podríamos hacerlo.

—Mamá era el centro de nuestro universo. —agregó Ed, cabizbajo. —La necesitábamos.

Se forma silencio en el estudio por unos momentos.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —pregunta Rin y todos voltean a verlo.

—¡Tsk! ¡No ahora, Kurosaki! —lo regaña Ishida al ver que Ichigo estaba entrando a su modo emo, si ya hasta una nube depresiva lo rodeaba. El quincy roda los ojos con fastidio, él también perdió a su madre a la misma edad y no por eso se hace bolita en cada rincón cuando escucha una historia similar.

—¿Y qué acaso él no te obligó? —Mephisto apunta acusadoramente a Ed con su lápiz de Totoro. —¡Di la verdad, Al! Estás a salvo aquí.

—¡Jamás! —chilla Ed, exasperado. ¡Ese sujeto quería dejarlo como un desgraciado!

—No, ambos quisimos hacerlo. Y como castigo por intentar algo prohibido él perdió su pierna y yo mi cuerpo entero. —Al suspiró y la audiencia suspiró con él. —Niii-san salvó mi alma y la ató en esta armadura antes de que desapareciera completamente. Le estoy agradecido por eso.

—Al…

—Él soportó los horribles dolores de las prótesis de automail, y pasó todas las pruebas para poder entrar al ejército y convertirse en alquimista estatal. Todo con el fin de encontrar una forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

—Oohhh…

—No…fue mi culpa el querer hacer la trasmutación humana. Yo era el mayor, yo propuse la idea y debí haber previsto las consecuencias. —aprieta los puños. — No hay cura para la muerte, no se puede recuperar lo que ya está en la tierra, lo sabía. La situación de Al y todo lo que pasó después fue solo mi culpa. No es de extrañar que me odie.

—Nii-san… no es tu culpa. Los dos lo hicimos. Tú salvaste mi alma aun teniendo que sacrificar otra parte de tu cuerpo. Yo… yo jamás podría odiarte. Eres mi hermano y te quiero.

Los ojos dorados de Ed brillaban intensamente y de pronto un soplido interrumpió el momento. Mephisto se sonaba ruidosamente la nariz con un pañuelo y para ser un demonio estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Al mirar a su alrededor vieron que todo el público lloraba a mares. De entre los entrevistados, el único emocionado era Gokú. Kagura se picaba la nariz, Raditz y Kamui los miraban con aburrimiento.

—Snif, snif… bueno, en vista de las circunstancias digo que definitivamente tú no perteneces a este grupo, Ed. Te salvaste. —vuelve a sonarse la nariz y entonces se pone de pie. —¡Demos un gran aplauso al hermano mayor que nunca fue malo! Ojalá el mío fuera así conmigo. —suspira. —¡Les deseamos mucha suerte! Bien, de todos modos quédense hasta el final, habrá comida y galletitas.

Los Elric se miraron confundidos y asintieron. Tal vez podrían averiguar algo de todo eso y siendo francos, algo de comida gratis no les vendría mal.

—Volvemos después de una pausa comercial. Recuerden enviar sus mensajes al ShiniTwitter usando el hashtag #ShowdeMephisto

\- o -

—¡De regreso aquí en su programa favorito "El Show de Mephisto"! —sonríe el demonio. —Esta vez nuestros invitados provienen de un clan de élite en un mundo de ninjas.

—¿Ninjas? —preguntan Gokú y Kagura.

—Sí, ninjas. —el demonio los mira de reojo, molesto. Esos dos nunca se callan.

—¿Qué tipo de ninja-aru? ¿Acaso es otro curry-ninja como Zura?

Mephisto hace una seña a Rukia, quien con un kidoh forma una cinta adhesiva que tapa la boca de Kagura.

—Pues bien, el mayor fue un ninja prodigio, un genio, fuerte, guapo y admirado por todos. No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia y también los delirios de la autora. —le sonríe a su público. —Con ustedes, el gran Itachi Uchiha.

Los gritos de las féminas —y también algunos hombres —casi derrumban el estudio al ver a un guapo joven de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja. Su rostro serio lo hace ver aún más atractivo, aunque es una lástima que una aureola adorne su cabeza.

—¡Mira Raditz! Él también está muerto, ¿lo conoces? ¿Es amigo tuyo? —pregunta Gokú, pero su hermano lo ignora.

—Y desde el lado de los vivos, tenemos a uno de los héroes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, casi igual de fuerte, guapo y popular pero en versión emo vengadora y con algunos problemas de estabilidad emocional, un aplauso para Sasuke alias "Sasukito" Uchiha. ¡Eins, zwei, drei!

Y más gritos de fans desquiciados se escuchan cuando entre todo ese humo aparece un joven Uchiha de 20 años, con su típica capa negra y expresión seria. Tenía en la mano un onigiri a medio comer, al parecer habían interrumpido su descanso.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunta mirando amenazante a su alrededor. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Hasta hace un minuto estaba en el bosque con…

Fue entonces que quedó frente a él. Los hermanos se miran fijamente, sin ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí, frente a frente?

Sasuke siente un ligero temblor en su mentón y está a punto de decir algo cuando el animador lo interrumpe.

—¡Bienvenidos hermanitos Uchiha! —exclama Mephisto y el estudio se alborota

Los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de Soi Fong tienen problemas para mantenerlas a raya.

—¡No permitan que sigan lanzando ropa interior! —ordena la capitana a sus hombres al ver aquella conducta tan inmoral.

—¡Sí!

—Tomen asiento, por favor. —indica el animador, pero solo Itachi obedece. Sasuke en cambio, frunce el ceño y activa su sharingan.

—Eso no será necesario, Sasuke. Este es un lugar seguro. —le dice Mephisto.

—Siéntate, Sasuke. —sonríe Itachi. No entiende lo que está pasando, pero está feliz de ver a su hermanito después de tanto tiempo.

—Solo quiero hacerles algunas preguntas para comprender su relación.

—¿Comprender qué? —el menor lo mira ceñudo. No confía en ese sujeto, se ve demasiado raro para su gusto. Y eso que está acostumbrado a lidiar con raros.

Matsumoto entonces decide aparecer en el set y les lleva una taza de té a los invitados. Al llegar hasta el mayor le guiña un ojo y le sonríe, a lo que el joven no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente. Con todo y su entrenamiento ninja no podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa y ese escote… ¡uf!

El menor solo coge la taza con molestia y bebe en silencio.

—Bien, comencemos, Itachi, —dice Mephisto con una sonrisa. —¿Asumes tu responsabilidad de ser un mal hermano y "romper" a tu lindo hermanito?

Sasuke escupe ruidosamente el té mientras que Itachi solo baja la vista.

—Bastardo, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! —le gruñe el de peinado alborotado.

—Cielos, ¿es que todos los humanos tienen que escupir cuando se llevan una sorpresa?—pregunta el demonio, divertido, le gustaba esa expresión humana. —Creo que lo intentaré para la próxima.

—Asumo la responsabilidad. —dice el Uchiha mayor.

—¡Itachi!

—Nunca fui un buen hermano, cuando era pequeño siempre lo mantenía alejado, tal vez era una forma de protegerlo de todo lo que nos rodeaba, de la toxicidad del clan, de las intrigas, de los rencores…no lo sé. Nunca estuve ahí cuando me necesitaba, siempre más pendiente en mis propios asuntos ninja, en mis misiones, tratando de mantener el mundo seguro para él, pero sin dedicarme a él directamente. A veces lo apartaba cuando solo quería jugar. Los niños necesitan jugar, ¿no?

—Am… en realidad me refería a que mataste a toda su clan y lo torturaste mostrándole la escena una y otra vez.

Silencio. Todo el estudio quedó perplejo. ¿En verdad había hecho algo tan horrible?

—Ah… eso.

—Sí, eso. —sonríe Mephisto. —¿En verdad no había otra opción? ¡Mira como lo dejaste! Totalmente solo cuando era un inocente pollito de ocho años. Tantas cosas que no pudo hablar con sus padres. ¿Quién le enseñó a cocinar? ¿Quién le dio educación sexual o le dijo como se hacían los bebés? Apuesto que hasta hoy en día sigue…

—Cállate. —lo interrumpe Sasuke con el sharingan activado. —Eso no es asunto tuyo, bastardo.

—Sin mencionar todos los problemas mentales que tuvo después.

—¡Dije que te calles! Yo no tengo problemas mentales.

El demonio tuvo que suprimir una risa burlona, se quita el sombrero y la antena de su cabello se mueve graciosamente.

—¿Sabías que se casi se alejó del mundo, verdad? No hablaba con nadie. No entiendo como es que era tan popular.

Itachi solo asintió. Claro que lo sabía.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te hizo arrasar con todo tu clan, Itachi? Creo que fue una medida demasiado extrema.

—Tsk. Esa no fue su decisión, fue obligado por esos vejestorios. El Clan Uchiha estaba fuera de control. —gruñó el menor.

Sasuke frunce aun más el ceño y sus ojos negros brillan de rabia. Ese payaso vestido de blanco no conoce a su hermano, no tiene derecho a juzgarlo.

—Mmm… ¿y no había otra manera? —el demonio cierra los ojos. —No sé, como decirle al Hokage, por ejemplo, para eso le pagaban, ¿o no? ¿O tal vez a los ANBU?

Y esta vez Sasuke sonríe, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Y cuándo alguna vez en la vida los ANBU han sido útiles?

Itachi solo cierra los ojos, ligeramente ofendido, su hermano olvidaba que él había sido uno y también su antiguo maestro. Y era un gran título, o al menos antes… ahora ya no sabía.

—Bueno, supongo que los únicos sobresalientes fueron Itachi y ese sujeto… Kakashi. ¡Ah! Y Yamato también. —asiente mientras revisa la información en su carpeta. —Todos los demás se volvieron princesos.

—Urahara-san, están llegando varios mensajes de reclamo al ShiniTwitter por los comentarios de Pheles-san. —dice Konekomaru, encargado de las redes sociales. —La mayoría viene de una ciudad llamada Konoha.

Urahara sonríe, los ANBU estaban molestos. Uy, que miedo. Pues bien, cada mensaje enviado le daba más rating al programa.

—¿Y por qué dejaste vivo a Sasukito?

—No me llames así.

—No lo entenderías.

—Supongo que no, en mi caso no habría dejado a nadie vivo, ni siquiera al menor de mis hermanos. —sonríe malvadamente y sus colmillos brillan. —Pero bueno, soy un demonio después de todo.

Los Uchiha lo miran con molestia.

—Yo era su motivación para hacerse fuerte. Tenía que superarse a si mismo para después matarme. Solo así se mantendría vivo y podría vencer a lo que le vendría después. —responde Itachi con pesar.

—Mmm… sí, pero creo que lo que se consiguió fue que terminara con serios problemas de personalidad.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Como que no sabía si ser bueno o ser malo, jajaja. —señala, divertido. —Después de cumplir con su objetivo de derrotarte y enterarse de la verdad de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, en vez de buscar proteger la aldea que tanto amaste, busca destruirla. ¿No es eso raro?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Después se entera de más cosas, ayuda en la guerra y sale con su "seré hokage"

—Ohhhhh…—dice el público.

" _¡Eso es cierto, dattebayo! Aunque creo que solo lo dijo porque quería ser popular"_ se escuchó un audio.

" _Sin mencionar su aire de revolucionario, después"_ otra voz conocida.

" _Fue cuando a todos les dio el bum por querer ser hokage"_ una tercera voz.

Mephisto le indica la pantalla en donde hay una conexión en vivo con el despacho de Kakashi en Konoha. Su antiguo equipo, incluido al raro de Sai está ahí, excepto Sakura pues ella estaba en…

" _¡Hey, teme! ¿En dónde está Sakura-chan?"_ pregunta el rubio acercándose a la pantalla.

El pelinegro voltea la cara, ignorándolo.

—Pero bueno, Itachi, si querías tanto a tu hermano, ¿por qué no lo llevaste contigo?

—Porque para todo el mundo yo era un traidor. El odio y el desprecio era algo que yo solo debía cargar, no podía compartirlo con un niño. Sabía que me perseguirían hasta atraparme y su vida estaría en constante riesgo. La condición para aceptar esa misión era que perdonasen la vida de mi hermano y le permitieran seguir viviendo en Konoha. —apretó los puños. —Eran dos alternativas terribles, una decisión imposible, pero a fin de cuentas esa era mi aldea, la aldea que amaba casi tanto como a mi hermano. Era hacer que me odiara, que buscara matarme, que se hiciera fuerte, para que pudiera vivir.

Sasuke lo mira en silencio.

—Y a fin de cuentas pudo encontrar su propio camino, pudo salir de esa oscuridad y descubrir su propia verdad, sabe lo que es importante y lo que debe proteger. —Itachi levanta dos dedos y golpea la frente de Sasuke. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano menor.

—¡Ya basta! —grita una loca, llorando como desquiciada. —¡Mi corazón no soporta todo esto!

Varios rompen en llanto. Muchos de ellos conocen lo que es tomar decisiones imposibles y sacrificar algo importante a causa de un bien mayor.

Mephisto Pheles vuelve a usar su pañuelo para sonar su nariz ¡Rayos! Ese programa no está saliendo como esperaba. Se está emocionando demasiado. ¿Qué dirán de él después?

—B-bien…snif, ¿qué haces ahora que el mundo ya está en paz, Sasuke?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —replica el aludido.

" _¡Vagar por ahí en su viaje de redención!"_

" _Pero ya es mucho tiempo, ¿no? Regresa a casa, Sasuke"_ dice Kakashi, a quien no le vendría mal ayuda extra en sus labores de hokage.

" _No lo creo, ahora que se llevó a la fea con él, menos querrá regresar. Deben pasarla muy bien ahí en los bosques teniendo…"_ Kakashi tuvo que cubrir la boca de Sai y justo en ese momento se cortó la transmisión.

Un leve rubor adornó las mejillas del Uchiha y su hermano mayor lo miró sorprendido.

—Vaya, vaya. —sonríe el demonio con malicia. —Así que de ahí te traje. —agrega y sonríe otra vez. —Lamento si interrumpí algo importante, aunque como estabas vestido lo dudo.

—Hmp. —el menor suelta su característica muletilla y voltea a ver en otra dirección.

—Bueno señoras y señores, debo reconocer que después de escuchar sus testimonios me uno al club de fans de Itachi. —anuncia Mephisto, muy conmovido. —Ha sido un ejemplo de fortaleza, teniendo que sacrificarlo todo por proteger a su adorado hermanito kawaii. —

Sasuke lo mira furioso, tratando de lanzarle un katon y chamuscarlo por completo. Pero obviamente no puede hacerlo, hay demasiada gente cerca y en ese horario no es bueno transmitir tanta violencia.

—Un aplauso a los hermanitos Uchiha.

Los pelinegros se ponen de pie y caminan hasta las butacas.

\- o -

—¡Estamos al aire!

—¡Continuamos con el Show de Mephisto! ¡Yeeey! ¡Transmitiendo en vivo para todo el mundo a través de ShinigamiTV y TeleExorcist! —sonríe el demonio. —A continuación presentamos a nuestros próximos invitados. A ella le gustan los conejos y lugares altos. Es una muchacha joven y talentosa proveniente del Seireitei.

Ichigo y sus amigos se miran unos a otros.

—Aplausos para la teniente de la 13va división, ¡Kuchiki Rukia!

—¿Eh? —Rukia estaba a un lado del escenario, como miembro de seguridad y mira confundida a sus compañeros.

Los shinigamis permanecen en silencio y el ambiente se tensa. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Matsumoto aparece de pronto y le da un toque rápido de polvo compacto para la nariz. Yumichika le acomoda rápidamente el cabello y asiente. Ella es muy natural así que se ve bien siempre.

Yoruichi entonces la lleva casi a empujones hasta el escenario, en donde ella toma asiento después hacer una elegante reverencia hacia el público y los invitados. Las cámaras y las luces la ponen nerviosa, trata de calmarse, pero no puede evitar mirar hacia ellas de vez en cuando.

—No mires a las cámaras, Kuchiki-san. —susurra Urahara, agitando su abanico.

—Y a continuación, su terrible, frío y estoico hermano mayor. ¿Ya dije frío?—ladeó la cabeza de manera divertida y su antena se mueve. —Elegido como el capitán más sexy del Gotei 13 y líder de una de las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles del Seireitei, con ustedes… ¡Kuchiki Byakuya!

Zaraki, Yachiru, Yoruichi y Urahara son los únicos shinigamis que se atreven a aplaudir. Los otros parecen estatuas. Incluso los muchachos exorcistas saben que nada de eso es bueno.

Las puertas se abren, pero cuando el humo se disipa, no se ve rastro del capitán.

Varias risas se escuchan.

—Hahaha… Creo que el capitán nos salió tímido. Lo intentaremos otra vez… Por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso al capitán Kuchiki Byakuya… eins, zwei, drei. —chasquea los dedos y entonces un muy irritado Byakuya aparece sentado a un lado de Rukia.

A las mujeres del público —y nuevamente a varios hombres— se les alborotan las hormonas y aplauden y gritan enloquecidos.

—¡Shima-san, Okumura-san y Suguro-san, tómenle muchas fotos al capitán Kuchiki! —ordena Urahara apuntando a los esclavos, es decir, voluntarios del programa. —Las venderemos por internet después.

—¿Por qué solo a él?

—Porque fue quien más gritos femeninos ha logrado hasta ahora.

—¿No quieres algunas mías también? —pregunta Rin, sonriendo y haciendo pose de galán. —Estoy seguro que se venderán muy bien.

Urahara lo mira fijamente y luego voltea, ignorándolo por completo.

Rin queda en el suelo, totalmente deprimido mientras Shima estalla en carcajadas.

—Buahha… mira, ninja pelo cola de pato, ese tipo sacó mas aplausos que tú. —se burla Kagura.

—Hmp. Como si me importara. —la cortó Sasuke.

Itachi solo sonríe divertido.

—Bienvenidos. —sonríe Mephisto a sus invitados y escribe unas cosas en una planilla. —Muy bien, en pocas palabras, capitán Kuchiki, ¿por qué actuaba como un desgraciado con su hermana?

Todos quedan en shock. Byakuya solo cierra los ojos, aunque internamente siente como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—¡Nii-sama nunca fue un desgraciado! —lo defiende Rukia, levantándose y mirando con furia al demonio.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—O-oigan… ¿no deberíamos parar esto? —pregunta Ichigo en un susurro y los demás asienten. Sin embargo Urahara no se los permite, los números indicadores de rating están subiendo como locos.

—¿Que acaso no fue él quien te capturó y te trajo de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas para que te ejecutaran por tu crimen? —inquiere el rey demonio.

Byakuya sigue en silencio mientras ahora una flecha invisible lo atraviesa.

—Pues… sí, pero…

—¿Y acaso no movió ni siquiera un dedo para intentar revocar tu sentencia?

—Ehh…

—¿E incluso estaba en primera fila, con palomitas de maíz, para ver como ese pájaro gigante de fuego te arrancaba la cabeza? —la presiona Mephisto, leyendo el expediente, cortesía del señor director.

Otra flecha invisible para el capitán.

—P-pues…

—¡Y que además, cuando tus amigos humanos fueron en tu rescate, se encargó de pelear con uno de ellos y decirle que después te ejecutaría personalmente!—la voz de Mephisto suena escandalizada y hace ademanes de los más dramáticos. —Si eso no es ser un desgraciado entonces no sé lo que es. ¿Qué opina el público?

El público estalla en abucheos y Byakuya esta vez siente como si un misil invisible lo fuera a impactar.

—¡Buuuuuu!

—¡Canalla!

—¡Miserable!

—¡Por eso dicen que los más guapos son los peores!

—¡¿C-cómo sabes todo eso?! —pregunta Rukia, espantada y mirando a su alrededor. El público se ve furioso, mucho más que con los otros invitados. Incluso ve algunas antorchas y picotas levantándose. Si seguían así terminarían eligiendo a Byakuya como el peor hermano de la vida y eso no podía ocurrir. Su Nii-sama era bueno. No podía permitir que lo deshonraran así. O que lo lincharan.

—Tenemos declaraciones de un testigo. —sonríe el demonio. —¿Desean ver su testimonio? Claro que por motivos de seguridad tuvimos que proteger su identidad.

Rukia aprieta los puños furiosa y asiente. ¿Quién habrá sido el chismoso?

Desde la pantalla a su espalda se forma la clara imagen de Urahara, cuya dizque protección a su identidad consistía en una gruesa línea negra y pixelada sobre sus ojos, y la ausencia de su característico sombrero.

La mayoría de los shinigamis cayeron de espaldas.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién es? —pregunta Rin, y los demás voltean a verlo, sorprendidos de que fuera tan idiota.

—Testigo-san, cuéntenos un poco sobre los sucesos. —pide el animador.

Rukia no escuchó nada de la verborrea del excapitán. Tanto ella como su hermano tenían una expresión de póker.

—Y así fue como esos muchachitos humanos terminaron pidiéndome, digo, pidiéndole ayuda a cierto vendedor misterioso para que los hiciera entrar a la Sociedad de Almas. —finalizó el rubio. —Después de eso fue lo de siempre, entradas heroicas, peleas, gritos, sangre y más peleas. Aunque bueno… gracias a eso tuvimos la saga más brillante hasta ahora.

—¡Oooooh! —exclaman todos y luego siguen los abucheos.

—¡Oh! ¡Su nivel de desgraciado es impresionante! —exclama Raditz analizando a Byakuya con su scooter.

—Tú cállate, trasero peludo, que tampoco eres mejor. —lo corta Kagura mirándolo con desprecio. Ya se había librado de su tapabocas.

—¡Maldita mocosa insolente! ¡Mi trasero no es peludo!

Por su parte, Rukia se levanta indignada y mira a su alrededor. No sabe por dónde comenzar para defender a su hermano. Mira de reojo a Byakuya y lo ve con los ojos cerrados, pero el ceño muy fruncido. Obviamente está pasando un mal momento.

—Capitán Kuchiki, ¿algo que decir en su defensa?

—No.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Tsk. Bastardo. —ni siquiera él es tan indiferente.

—¡Hey! ¡Te oí, Uchiha! ¡Cuida tus palabras o te arrancaré la cabeza! —le gruñe Rukia mirándolo con furia.

—Hmp. —el ninja cierra los ojos y suspira. ¿Cuánto más tendrá que aguantar todo ese circo?

—¡Buuuuu! —sigue abucheando el indignado público.

—¡Granuja!

—¡Échenselo al perro!

—¡Ya cállense! —grita Rukia, furiosa y la temperatura desciende rápidamente en el estudio. —¡Idiotas, no permitiré que sigan avergonzando a Nii-sama! ¡Eso no fue su culpa! Toda la culpa la tuvo el bastardo de Aizen y su plan retorcido.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Hinamori! —se escucha. La teniente se había desmayado al oír el nombre de su antiguo capitán, pero como la situación estaba que ardía, solo la dejaron ahí tirada.

—Nii-sama es bueno, él me acogió en su familia y aunque en un principio había distancia entre nosotros ahora ya no la hay. —la pelinegra está avergonzada, pero no se detiene. —Él me ha salvado muchas veces e incluso ha arriesgado su propia vida. Me ha permitido crecer como oficial del Gotei 13 y tiene confianza en mis habilidades.

—Rukia. —Byakuya se aclara la garganta.

—¡Woooo! ¡Acercamiento! —exclama Urahara al notar el leve sonrojo en la cara del capitán. —¡Muchachos, más fotos!

—Nii-sama es un buen líder y un gran hermano. ¡No permitiré que hablen mal de él!

"Rukia, lo siento" se escucha de pronto y todos voltean a ver la pantalla que justo en ese momento reproduce la escena de los hermanos Kuchiki en el monte Sokyoku; un Byakuya moribundo tomando la mano de su hermanita.

Rukia enrojece hasta las orejas y el rubor de Byakuya se hace más intenso. ¿Quién diablos se daba el tiempo para grabar todos esos momentos? Si hasta música le pusieron.

—¿Q-q-q-qué…?

"La razón por la que voy a matarte es porque apuntaste tu espada hacia mi orgullo" se escucha otra vez y una nube de humo sale de la cabeza de la pelinegra cuando se muestra la escena de la pelea entre su hermano y el séptimo espada Zommari LeRoux; un Byakuya mirando con frialdad a su enemigo, furioso por haber atentado contra Rukia.

Después de eso varias escenas aparecen en la pantalla, muchas de las cuales muestran al orgulloso líder del clan Kuchiki preocupado y pendiente de su la shinigami.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Por qué es un AMV?! —chilla Ichigo al oír la música y mira a su alrededor, preguntándose quién sería el ocioso y el acosador que se dedica a grabar durante las batallas en lugar de ayudarlos a combatir.

—Owwwnnnn… ¡Que tiernos! —se escucha ahora y una ronda de aplausos se escucha de pronto.

—¡Hey! ¡Decídanse de una vez! —grita Ichigo, molesto con el público tan cambiante.

—¿Qué significa eso, Ichigo? ¿Quieres que sigan abucheando a Nii-sama? —lo encara Rukia, enojada.

—¡Claro que no, tonta!

—Oh, ¿qué es esto? Esas escenitas de peleas se me hacen muy sospechosas y maritales. —sonríe Mephisto a lo que los dos jóvenes lo miran con furia.

—¡Ichigo, apaga esa cosa! —ordena la pelinegra apuntando a la pantalla que ahora suena con una canción de lo más empalagosa.

—¡No sé cómo se hace!

—¡Renji, hazlo tú! El inútil de Ichigo no sabe hacer nada.

—Am… yo tampoco sé. Esa cosa la controlan desde producción. —confiesa el teniente pelirrojo.

—¡Yo lo haré! —se ofrece Ed, juntando sus manos.

—No, nii-san, podrías destruir más cosas.

—Además no alcanzas hasta allá, enano. —le dice Kagura y al alquimista le aparece una venita furiosa en la cabeza.

—Tsk. _Hadō_ n° _4_ : Byakurai. —dice Byakuya y un rayo de energía blanca que brota de su mano destruye al fin esa odiosa pantalla. _"Debí hacerlo antes"_ pensó, avergonzado.

—¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Capitán Kuchiki, no destruya el set, por favor! ¡Esa pantalla costó muchísimo! —chilla Urahara.

—Baratijas.

Urahara le hace una seña a Mephisto para que termine con ellos antes que sufran más perdidas en el set.

Los hermanos se levantan, pero Rukia pisa una oportuna cáscara de banana —que el tenaz director arrojó disimuladamente— y se resbala. Byakuya alcanza a sujetarla para que no caiga y un chillido histérico se escucha otra vez.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Son tan lindos!

—¡Mi hermano seguro que me hubiera dejado caer!

—¡¿Por qué mi hermano es tan feo?!

—¡Adóptenme! ¡Rukia, Byakuya!

Mephisto agradece nuevamente y despide a los hermanos que causaron sensación en su estudio.

—¡Epa, epa! No puede irse todavía, capitán Kuchiki. Debe quedarse hasta el final. —ordena Urahara.

El capitán frunce el ceño y maldiciendo entre dientes, camina junto a Rukia para sentarse en esas apestosas butacas.

\- o -

—Bienvenidos de regreso a su programa de siempre.

—¡Apenas es el primer episodio! —grita Rin y Mephisto frunce el ceño.

—Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para nuestro siguiente invitado. —chasquea sus dedos y hace su habitual conteo en alemán. —Eins, zwei, drei.

Cuando se disipa la nube de humo, aparece la figura de un joven vestido de rojo y largo cabello plateado.

—Bienvenido, Inuyasha. —le sonríe el demonio, pero cambia su expresión cuando siente el filo de una enorme espada tocando su nariz.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres y en dónde estoy?! —gruñe el recién llegado. Tiene ojos dorados y unas curiosas orejas de perro.

—¡Sí! ¡Adelante, acaba con él! —se escuchan varios gritos.

Mephisto entrecierra la mirada. Obviamente eran sus estudiantes, ya se encargaría de corregir a esos jovencitos maleducados.

—Tranquilo, amigo, soy solo un humilde rey demonio que no tiene intenciones de hacer el mal. —se aparta la espada de la cara y sonríe otra vez. —Solo te traje aquí para hacerte unas preguntas. Me interesa mucho conocer tu pasado.

Inuyasha lo mira con sospecha, pero se calma al sentir varios aromas conocidos; Kagome y sus amigos lo miraban sentados desde unas graderías y lo saludaban con alegría. Todos se veían bien y a salvo, así que tal vez nada malo estaba pasando.

—¿Qué puedes decirme sobre…? —pero se interrumpe a si mismo cuando su entrevistado se pone de pie sobre una silla y comienza a olfatear ruidosamente. Kagura y Gokú se huelen a sí mismos de manera muy poco disimulada. Sasuke y Byakuya los miran con desagrado.

En ese momento, las puertas mecánicas se abren nuevamente y a través del humo misterioso, un látigo de energía verde ingresa al estudio y se dirige a Inuyasha. El aludido salta y la silla en la que estaba se hace pedazos.

—¡Waaaaa! ¡Ya basta! ¡No destruyan mi set! —chilla Urahara. —Si siguen así lo descontaré de sus sueldos.

—¡A nadie le pagas! —gruñeron varios.

Inuyasha aterriza y mira con molestia hacia las puertas en donde se hace visible una figura. Es un hombre alto, de largo cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Viste una armadura extraña y una gran estola.

—¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¿A qué has venido? —gruñe.

—¡Cuñado, hola! —grita Kagome desde las graderías.

Inuyasha y el recién llegado la fulminan con la mirada.

Todo el público, en especial las mujeres, aplauden fascinadas. Y nuevamente las prendas de ropa interior vuelan hacia el estudio.

—¡Oh! Damas y caballeros, haciendo una aparición digna de un gran personaje, con ustedes un temido y respetado daiyokai y hermano mayor de Inuyasha… ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

—Medio hermano. —corrige el daiyokai.

—Oh, disculpe, disculpe. Tome asiento, por favor.

—¿Qué lugar es éste? Apesta a humano y seres débiles. —dice con su fría voz, mirando a Inuyasha.

—¡Maldito!

—Ajajaja… demostrando sin necesidad de preguntas que no existe relación entre ustedes, ¿eh?

—¡Puaj! ¡Claro que no! —el hanyou pone cara de asco.

—¿Nunca intentaron llevarse bien?

—No. —responden los dos.

—¡Cómo podrían llevarse bien cuando ese granuja de Inuyasha le cortó un brazo a mi amo bonito! —se escucha una voz lejana.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién dijo eso? —pregunta Urahara por la voz en off y luego utiliza shumpo para atrapar al pequeño yokai verde y de grandes ojos que estaba en las gradas. —¡Aquí, luces! —lo toma de la ropa y lo alza para que todos lo vean.

—Jaken, no te entrometas. —la fría voz del daiyokai hace que tiemble de pies a cabeza y que se revuelva entre las manos de Urahara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces esta vez el menor es el malo? —se escuchan los cuchicheos del público.

—¡Que cruel!

—¡Si tiene una cara de pandillero! ¡Y esas orejas!

—¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! —grita Inuyasha, molesto y parándose sobre la silla. —Maldito, diles por qué lo hice. —apunta a su hermano, pero éste solo cierra los ojos. —¡Tsk! ¡Lo hice porque él intentó matarme primero! Además casi me deja ciego por querer encontrar la tumba de nuestro padre y profanarla para robar una vieja espada.

—Oohhh…

—¡Y cuando supo que la espada era para mi, me persiguió por no sé cuántos capítulos para quitármela! ¡Casi me mata varias veces! ¡Y era lo único que tenía de mi papi!¡Nunca lo conocí! ¡Yo también quería amor!

—¿Es cierto eso, Sesshomaru? —pregunta Mephisto, algo conmovido.

—¡Música dramática, ahora! —ordena Urahara y una música de lo más triste resuena en el estudio.

—Esa espada ahora me es irrelevante.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque ahora tiene una propia y que es la más poderosa. Y además al final pudo recuperar su brazo. —bufa Inuyasha. —Y no le digas nada o se le subirá aun más el ego.

—Mmm… vaya, el arma más poderosa, atractivo, poder incalculable, un rostro y cuerpo de adonis, cabellera perfecta, voz de ensueño y suculencia al por mayor. Creo que es imposible que no se le suba el ego con semejante herencia, ¿no crees?

Sesshomaru siente un ligero escalofrío al escuchar eso en voz de un hombre.

—¿Y qué es lo que recibiste tú, Inuyasha?

El hanyou comienza a dibujar en círculos sobre el brazo de su silla y parece un perrito mojado.

—Jajaja, eres gracioso, pequeño hermano. —sonríe Mephisto.

—Lo que me interesa saber es por qué me trajiste a este lugar, Inuyasha. —dice Sesshomaru con su voz grave y muchas mujeres tiemblan. —Esta mezcla de aromas inferiores me repugna. —el daiyokai mira a su alrededor con un brillo de superioridad en la mirada.

Renji se sujeta la barbilla en pose pensativa. Ese sujeto le recuerda a alguien.

" _Que tipo tan arrogante… ¡Es la versión monstruo del capitán!"_ exclama en su interior y no puede evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

Desde su lugar, Byakuya voltea a verlo. Sus ojos grises brillan y parecen querer atravesar la cabeza de su teniente.

El pelirrojo se estremece. Al parecer Byakuya ahora leía su mente.

—Yo no te traje a ninguna parte. —Inuyasha se cruza de brazos. —Y no se que quieres saber de nosotros, sujeto extraño. —apunta a Mephisto. —Como ves, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Toda mi vida él me ha visto con desprecio y ha tratado de matarme.

—Oooohhh…

El público exclama con sorpresa. Al parecer, Sesshomaru es oficialmente el hermano mayor malvado y desgraciado.

—Debe ser porque solo eres mitad yokai. —señala Mephisto con una sonrisa. —La verdad es que tienes un olor extraño.

—¡Bastardo!

En eso las luces enfocan a una persona del estudio; Kagome se pone de pie y tiene un micrófono que Urahara le dio.

—¡Ah! Pero… hemos visto que de cierta forma él protege a Inuyasha. En varias ocasiones, incluso en la tercera película. Quiero decir que Inuyasha no le es indiferente, como trata de aparentar.

Sus amigos asienten, mientras que el resto del público voltea a verla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Oye, dile a esa mujer que no diga tonterías. —ordena Sesshomaru tomando del cuello a su medio hermano.

—¡Díselo tú! Y ya suéltame, maldito.

—Y además no es malo, aunque dice odiar a los humanos, una de sus acompañantes es una pequeña niña a quien protege como si fuera su vida.

—¿Una niña? —preguntan todos, activando sus radares detectores de lolicon.

—¡Te caerá la ONU, papu! —gritan varios desde el público.

Los demás se preguntan que rayos es la ONU.

—Tsk. Más te vale que no intentes nada conmigo. Sé que soy una loli adorable, pero Gin-chan no dejará que me lleves. —dice Kagura con voz coqueta. —¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando, bastardo! —gruñe al ver que Sesshomaru la ignora completamente.

—Es cierto, solo intenta ponerle un dedo encima a esa mocosa y verás que hasta podría transformarse para aplastarte. —agrega Inuyasha.

—¿Transformarse en qué?

—Pues en su forma de demonio.

En eso comienza un video que muestra una de las transformaciones de Sesshomaru en su modo de monstruo, la cual, para sorpresa de todos, fue en la pelea en conjunto con Inuyasha para vencer a Magatsuhi y en donde se ve como "protege" a su hermano. Algo brusco y violento, por cierto, pero lo protegió de cualquier modo.

—¡Eres como un Sadaharu gigante! —exclama Kagura con una gran sonrisa. Ya le gustaba ese sujeto.

—Awnn… pero miren nada más. —sonríe Mephisto. — Yo que creí que finalmente tendríamos a un hermano 100% malote pero resulta que éste también tiene su lado kawaii.

El daiyokai lo mira como si hubiera insultado a su padre, mientras que Inuyasha, por alguna razón se sonroja.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Nadie tan guapo puede ser malo malote!

—¡Awnn… si en el fondo se quieren!

—¡Les doy un hijo!

—¡Guarden silencio, insolentes! —gruñe Jaken, tratando de controlar las hormonas locas de las mujeres del público.

—Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por este adorable testimonio. Un aplauso para esta singular parejita. —el demonio se levanta y chasquea sus dedos.

Los hermanos aparecen en las butacas y Kagura se le pega a Sesshomaru, pidiéndole que se transforme para acariciarlo y jugar con él.

—¡Oye, suéltalo, loca! —gruñe Inuyasha, molesto.

—Hey, tranquilo, viejo. —sonríe Kamui, tétrico.

—¡Quítate de encima! —gruñe Ed.

—Lo siento, no te vi. —se disculpa Gokú.

—Y bueno, hemos llegado al final de este largo programa. —el animador se pone de pie, camina hasta el centro del escenario y se coloca su sombrero. —Gracias por acompañarnos en esta primera edición. Esperamos contar con su apoyo en los próximos capítulos.

Da un vistazo hacia las butacas en donde todos sus invitados están discutiendo unos con otros por alguna razón. Lo mejor será separarlos antes que lleguen a los golpes y destruyan el estudio.

—Recuerden enviar sus comentarios con el hashtag "ShowdeMephisto" y voten por su favorito para el premio "el hermano malvado". Aunque… casi la mayoría resultó tener algo bueno al final. —suspira. —Teníamos algunos invitados más, pero por cosa de tiempo nos fue imposible entrevistarlos a todos.

—¡Gracias por su apoyo! —exclama Urahara apareciendo frente a las cámaras y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Mephisto de una manera muy amigable. Está contento porque ha recibido más auspiciadores. —Envíe sus sugerencias para el próximo episodio también con el mismo hashtag.

—¡Nos vemos! —gritan los dos.

—¡Corte! —ordena Urahara y las luces se apagan.

 **/ FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN** **/**

 **Urahara & Pheles producciones presentó…**

" **El Show Interdimensional de Mephisto"**

 **Conducción: Mephisto Pheles**

 **Dirección y producción general: Kisuke Urahara**

 **Transmitiendo en vivo para el mundo a través de: TeleShinigami / TVExorcist**

 **Con auspicio de: Tienda Urahara "si no lo tenemos, entonces no existe"**

 **Clan Shihouin**

 **Clan Kuchiki**

 **Cor** **poración Capsula**

 **Academia de la Cruz Verdadera**

* * *

chan chan! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Se que quedó muy largo y como decía Mephisto, varios hermanitos quedaron fuera por falta de tiempo.

Sugerencias, comentarios, insultos o alabanzas enviarlas como un lindo review con el hashtag "showdemephisto".

Nos leemos.

Matta ;)


	3. Ep2: Por qué todos los prefieren rubios?

**Hola! Hay alguien por ahí aun? *silencio* Bueno, y hasta que al fin los planetas se alinearon y me permitieron terminar este capítulo que ya estaba fabricando moho en mi celular. Sí, en mi celular porque no tengo compu u.u En estos momentos estoy usando la de mi hermana aprovechando que está de vacaciones.**

 **Por cierto, ¿cómo van sus vacaciones? En mi país estamos en verano y en mi ciudad el calor es horrible. Por suerte tengo playa cerca, y como estoy volviendo a mi modo "deportivo" me la paso casi día por medio por allá.**

 **Ok, sin alargarme más les dejo** **el segundo episodio del Talk Show de Mephisto y Urahara. Esta vez tienen más invitados sensualones y problemáticos. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias usando el #ShowdeMephisto y ayuden a darle rating, jijiji**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Fic crack. OoC en algunos personajes. Revoltijo de personajes.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes ni de las series me pertenece.**

* * *

 **EPISODIO 2: ¿POR QUÉ TODOS LOS PREFIEREN RUBIOS? I**

El nuevo set del programa es mucho más grande y elegante. Muebles costosos, piso de porcelanato negro pulido, las paredes de mármol gris y los asientos para el público anuncian a gritos el aumento del presupuesto y de los patrocinadores.

Mephisto ya está en su escritorio ubicado en el centro del escenario. A su lado hay dos largos y cómodos sillones rojos con forma de medialuna y ubicados frente a frente y en medio de ellos hay dos mesitas negras rectangulares. El animador está de lo más tranquilo mientras Matsumoto y Yumichika terminan con sus arreglos de maquillaje y vestuario.

El resto de los trabajadores-esclavos deambulan por ahí, cumpliendo cualquier tarea que les haya sido impuesta por el señor director. Ichigo e Ishida terminaban de limpiar los ventanales de fondo que daban la hermosa vista nocturna de una ciudad desconocida. Rin y Yukio pulían la superficie de las mesitas de centro.

El shinigami frunce el ceño por milésima vez y suspira cansado.

—¿De qué crees que hablará Mephisto-dono esta vez? —escucha la voz de Rukia, llegando a su lado junto a sus colegas de seguridad, Momo, Chad, Ikkaku y Renji.

El chico la mira y gruñe entre dientes. De cierta forma se siente traicionado. Esperaba que ella, después de sufrir en ese vergonzoso episodio anterior en donde fue invitada junto a los hermanos más disfuncionales de todo el universo, se negara totalmente a participar y así iniciar una especie de revolución.

Pero no, ahí está ella ahora de lo más dispuesta, vistiendo su impecable traje shinigami con un gafete de identificación colgando de su cuello y una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo con la palabra "seguridad".

Y no solo ella, la mayoría de los "trabajadores" ahora se ven dispuestos a participar.

Ichigo gruñe otra vez y ve a Urahara llegar hasta su amigo demonio y le entregarle una Tablet con su característico diseño de la calavera envuelta en llamas azules estampada en la parte posterior.

—¿Cómo vamos? —pregunta el señor director, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Todo listo aquí, Urahara! —dice Rin a gritos, agitando sus brazos ansiosamente. A su lado, Yukio solo suspira y se acomoda los lentes.

—Listo el público. —dice Yoruichi, apuntando hacia las graderías en donde Zaraki, SoiFon y sus subordinados se encargan de acomodar y controlar a la multitud.

—¡Siéntense rápido y mantengan el orden, basuras! —gruñe Zaraki.

—¡Sí! ¡Y cuando les digamos que griten y aplaudan háganlo con ganas o Ken-chan se encargará de ustedes! —exclama Yachiru emocionada, colgando en la espalda del capitán.

Urahara asiente y sonríe complacido ante el profesionalismo de sus trabajadores.

Acomoda su sombrero y revisa la hora en su reloj.

—¡Muy bien! ¡A sus puestos!

Todos asienten y corren a ocupar sus lugares; los encargados de seguridad retroceden y se forman en fila, a un par de metros de donde ahora hay una especie de bar que es atendido por Shiemi, Izumo, Orihime y Matsumoto. Ichigo no sabe para qué presumen tantas botellas de tragos y frutas exóticas si lo único que piensan ofrecer es té.

Los demás se reúnen en un rincón, alejados de las cámaras y en espera de nuevas indicaciones.

—¡Conexión Interdimensional, lista! —la voz de Hisagi se escucha desde el centro de comando en el segundo piso. —Transmitiendo en vivo al Mundo Real en 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!

Los efectos del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo se hacen presentes. El humo misterioso inunda el estudio y las luces recorren todo el set hasta que al fin se enfocan en la estrafalaria figura de Mephisto Pheles de pie en el centro del set.

El letrero luminoso con el nombre del programa y la enorme pantalla aparecen detrás de él, permitiendo que sea vista por el público y los futuros entrevistados.

—¡Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros! —saluda, quitándose el sombrero de copa y haciendo una elegante reverencia. —Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "El Show de Mephisto".

Zaraki gruñe una orden y la multitud aplaude.

Mephisto llega hasta su escritorio, toma asiento en su silla y gira dos veces. Deja su sombrero sobre la mesa, a un lado de su fiel taza con diseño de vocaloid, la Tablet y otras cosas necesarias para su rol de conductor.

—Bueno, como siempre, el tema de hoy surgió a partir de un evento personal. —se cruza de manos y observa directamente a su público. —¿Alguien aquí ve "¿Dime de qué color son tus pantaletas"? Es un anime actual.

Los esclavos adolescentes enrojecieron por completo al escuchar el nombre del anime y varios de ellos temen que se trate de un hentai.

—Es un shoujo, —explica. —Ya saben, la típica historia de la estudiante nerd, llorona y pobre como una rata que se muda a una ciudad nueva y que pese a no tener ningún otro encanto salvo su inteligencia, atrae a un harem de chicos populares y adinerados. ¡Jaja, cómo si algo así pudiera ocurrir hoy en día!

Varias gotitas cayeron por la cabeza de los miembros del staff.

—¡Yo la veo! —corearon varios del público.

Mephisto sonríe y luego asiente, satisfecho.

—Como sabrán, ese programa aun está en emisión, pero para mí, el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio, no fue problema adelantarme y ver todos los capítulos. —el público deja escapar una exclamación de asombro. —¿Quieren spoiler? —ante el sonoro "no" Mephisto solo afila su mirada y continúa. —Está bien… debo confesar que me descolocó por completo que pese a contar con varios candidatos medianamente aceptables e incluso con un senpai que era casi perfecto, al final la chica nerd decidió quedarse con el rubio gruñón.

Varios reclamos e insultos se escuchan ante semejante spoiler.

—¡Eso no tenía sentido! El senpai de pelo rojo era mucho más amable, más popular e inteligente que todos los otros juntos. Si hasta era para secuestrarlo y casarse con él. —se lamenta. —¿Qué tenía ese tonto rubio que alejó a Sanae-san de nuestro querido Ikki-senpai? ¡¿Y por qué muchos parecían querer ese final?!

Los murmullos del público revolotean por todo el estudio.

— No lo entendía y después de navegar por internet quedé aun más confundido al darme cuenta que en muchos otros programas, películas y series el protagonista rubio, sea o no un completo patán, siempre se lleva el premio.

Los cuchicheos aumentan su frecuencia.

—¡Así que decidí investigar! —continuo el demonio. —Quise conocer el pensamiento colectivo y las preferencias de la población humana a través de una encuesta en nuestro ShiniTwitter, y debo decir que me sorprendí aun más al encontrar opiniones tan divididas. Un 62% de la población, principalmente mujeres, afirmaba sentir una fascinación casi demencial hacia las personas de cabellos dorados, y usaban palabras como "jodidamente sexy, papazote o incluso ****" para enfatizar su opinión. —los pitidos censuran aquella palabrota que hace enrojecer a muchos de los presentes. —Mientras que el otro 38% los rechazan e incluso relacionan los pelos amarillos con un nivel de estupidez lamentablemente hereditaria.

Y otra vez varias gotitas caen por las cabezas de trabajadores del programa.

—¿Cuál será la verdad? ¿Qué tiene ese color que atrae a las masas? Porque lo vemos en todas partes, ¿no? En Hollywood; en las bandas asiáticas peliteñidas y que a mi parecer cantan muy mal; en los comerciales de perfume, que en mi opinión huelen muy feo, y hasta en los de shampoo, que tampoco te dejan el pelo muy fresco. —dice sonriente. —Pero, si son tan populares, ¿por qué hay tanta gente que los considera idiotas? ¿Será que en verdad lo son? Si lo pensamos bien, la chica a la que matan primero en la película siempre es una rubia tonta que entra sola a investigar en un lugar absurda y evidentemente tenebroso. También está el rubio atleta increíblemente guapo y talentoso que no puede sumar siquiera dos más dos.

Varios del público cuchichean, estando de acuerdo con él, mientras que los rubios reclaman ofendidos porque los traten de tontos.

—Y es por eso que el segundo episodio del Show de Mephisto se titula… "¿Por qué todos los prefieren rubios?"

Ichigo, Ishida y Yukio tienen un tic en el ojo. ¿En verdad ahora hablaría de algo tan estúpido como eso? Tampoco era que esperaran mucho de Urahara y Mephisto, pero esos dos siempre lograban sorprenderlos.

—Conoceremos distintos tipos de personas que compartan ese rasgo y así descubriremos si realmente son tan fascinantes y encantadoras o si por el contrario cumplen con el estereotipo de "rubio hueco". —sonríe. —Y como mi estudio comenzó en base a la opinión femenina, esté episodio estará dedicado completamente a ellas. ¡Disfrútenlo, señoritas! Aunque… supongo que más de algún hombre disfrutará también.

—¡Yeeey! —se escuchan varios gritos masculinos.

Los que se atrevieron a reclamar por no ser considerados fueron salvajemente silenciados por las mujeres —y hombres—que si se habían dado el tiempo de contestar la dichosa encuesta online.

—Bueno, si debo contar mi experiencia personal, en mi mundo hay dos sujetos rubios y francamente no me agradan mucho. Uno es mi hermano mayor, Lucifer. Y sí, tiene todo eso que aman; carisma, poder, atractivo y un "blabla" lava cerebros, pero digamos que conmigo nunca ha sido muy bueno. —saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia un par de lágrimas. —Y el otro sujeto es el actual paladín, que me odia y no pierde manera de hacerme ver como un enemigo de Assiah para poder cortar mi cabeza.

Un "pobrecillo" se escucha del público.

—Sí, pero tranquilos, que no todo es tristeza. También tengo la fortuna de conocer a alguien fascinante, mi gran amigo Kisuke Urahara, nuestro querido señor director, 100% rubio natural y digno de confianza. —las luces enfocan al ex capitán y su rostro se muestra en la gran pantalla. El shinigami se sonroja levemente y luego desaparece con un shumpo. —Y también tengo a… mmm… bueno, no, pensándolo bien, solo es Urahara. No conozco a nadie más que valga la pena.

Silencio por unos segundos, aquel conductor es de lo más raro.

—No llores, Moriyama, solo está hablando de hombres, no quiso decir que seas mala persona. —consuela Izumo a su amiga rubia.

—¡Comerciales! —grita la voz de Urahara.

En la enorme pantalla aparece la publicidad del programa, el video ultra editado de la tienda del ex capitán rebosante de clientes y productos exóticos.

" **Tienda Urahara… Los mejores productos de la ciudad, atendido por el vendedor más sexy y guapo del mundo mundial. Si no lo tenemos, entonces no existe."**

Y ahora uno nuevo que mostraba a la Corporación Cápsula y sus múltiples inventos.

" **¿Quieres perder peso rápido para el verano? Compra nuestras nuevas cápsulas con habitaciones de entrenamiento con gravedad aumentada 7 veces. Si tarda más de cinco días en ponerse en forma le devolvemos su dinero. No se aceptan devoluciones por muerte del usuario.**

—¡De vuelta al aire en 3…2…1!

—¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! Esta vez será una sesión múltiple de invitados. ¿Serán carismáticos o tal vez solo idiotas? ¿Se puede ser uno sin lo otro?

Varios del público ríen divertidos, menos los rubios, claro.

—Sígannos a través del ShiniTwitter y voten por su favorito usando el hashtag #ShowdeMephisto. ¡Muy bien! Como son varios invitados, trataremos de hacer las presentaciones de manera rápida. Nuestro primer invitado será un rostro familiar. —sonríe a su público. —Un fuerte aplauso para… ¡Edward Elric! ¡Eins…dwei… drei!

Mephisto gira en su silla y apunta hacia un lado del escenario, en donde se había construido un portal con puertas tradicionales japonesas, muy parecido a la Sekaimon y que se activaba ante las órdenes del rey demonio.

Al abrirse puede verse la figura de Ed, con el torso desnudo y el cabello suelto y húmedo.

Varios gritos se escuchan, Ed abre los ojos de par en par, mirando a su alrededor hasta que se encuentra con la sonrisa de Mephisto.

—¡¿Eeehh?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?!—chilla indignado y se cubre el torso con los brazos.

—Bienvenido Edward. —el demonio entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, analizándolo. —Mmm… me parecías más alto la última vez. ¿Acaso te has encogido?

Varias venitas aparecen en la cabeza de Ed, quien comienza a agitar sus brazos y a soltar una serie de improperios que son censurados con el pitido correspondiente.

—¡Edward-kun!

—¡Está sin camisa! ¡Me muero!

—¡Ed, te amamos!

El público clama y vitorea el nombre del alquimista y varias pancartas con su nombre y corazones aparecen entra las graderías. Todos recuerdan su triste historia, aquel enano se había vuelto uno de sus consentidos. Ed se olvida de sus reclamos al sentir toda esa atención y favoritismo. Suspirando cansado y sabiendo que nada podría hacer para escapar de ahí, decide aprovechar sus momentos de fama, así que sonríe altanero y comienza a saludar como si fuera una celebridad.

Una vez Ed toma asiento, Yumichika llega hasta él y le entrega una camiseta cuidadosamente seleccionada para que combinara con sus ojos.

—Nuestro siguiente invitado proviene del mundo de ninjas.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Otra vez de ese mundo ninja?! —grita alguien. —¡¿Están reciclando a los invitados?!

—¡Buuuu!

—¡Devuelvan el dinero!

—¡Cierren la boca, basuras! ¡No interrumpan! —ordena SoiFon y sus Ejecutores desenfundan sus katanas para amenazar al público. Ella no permitiría que esas sabandijas arruinaran todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo de Yoruichi.

La multitud obedece sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bien hecho, SoiFon. —le dice Yoruichi a través del intercomunicador y la capitana se sonroja.

Mephisto sonríe sin preocuparse por los reclamos y desliza su dedo por la pantalla de la Tablet.

—Como dije, nuestro siguiente invitado proviene de nuestra ya conocida aldea de Konoha. ¡Demos una calurosa bienvenida a Naruto Uzumaki!

El rey demonio chasquea los dedos y el portal se abre nuevamente. Entre toda esa neblina puede verse la figura de un muchacho de veinte años. Su cabello brilla y a su alrededor hay miles de destellos de colores.

Naruto avanza un par de pasos y nervioso mira a su alrededor, pero al reparar en la cara de Mephisto logra orientarse. Era ese mismo programa de televisión extraño al que llevaron a los hermanos Uchiha hace un par de días. Seguía sin entender cómo lo habían hecho para que Itachi estuviera ahí. Tal vez podían invocar espíritus o algo así.

Sin preocuparse mucho y preguntándose si Kakashi y sus amigos estarían viéndolo desde Konoha, Naruto avanza hacia ese sujeto extraño, pero de detiene al oír que el público exclama con sorpresa.

—¡Ooooohhh!

—¡Epa, epa! ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Urahara extrañado. El humo se ha desvanecido completamente y ahora puede verse que hay otra persona detrás del rubio.

Mephisto también se ve confundido y alterna la mirada entre los recién llegados. Son muy parecidos, salvo que uno de ellos es varios años mayor y tiene una aureola sobre la cabeza.

Naruto voltea y sus ojos azules se abren de par en par. Un brillo de emoción se apodera de ellos y un nudo se forma en su garganta al encontrarse con ese rostro familiar.

—P-papá…

—¿Eh? ¿Naruto? —Minato ladea poco la cabeza, confundido de ver a su hijo frente a él. —¿En dónde…? —mira a su alrededor y se ve rodeado de gente extraña. Su instinto ninja lo hace alertarse y llevar una mano a su porta kunai, pero no alcanza a sacar uno cuando su hijo se lanza sobre él para abrazarlo. El ex Hokage apenas logra mantenerse en pie. Su cabeza es un lío, no sabe que está pasando, pero está feliz de ver a su hijo.

—¡Awnnnnn! —exclama el público, conmovido.

El siempre eficiente Urahara rápidamente investiga la identidad del rubio mayor y transfiere los datos a la Tablet del animador, quien la lee a gran velocidad.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Señoras y señores, qué sorpresa! —exclama levantándose y caminando hacia los ninjas para mostrarlos como si fueran una especie de trofeo. —Al parecer no fui lo bastante específico al transportar al "héroe rubio de Konoha" Jajaja… así que como resultado ahora tenemos un emocionante reencuentro entre padre e hijo. Con ustedes, el gran y único Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage y portador del título como el hombre más rápido del mundo ninja. Quien salvó a Konoha del ataque del feroz Kyubi hace varios años sacrificando su vida en el proceso y quien también ayudó considerablemente a la Alianza Shinobi durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. ¡Un gran aplauso!

Mephisto se ve de lo más emocionado con él. La multitud le obedece y aplauden y gritan fascinados. Varios silbidos y besos revolotean el ambiente. Nadie podía ignorar el atractivo del ex Hokage, aunque les causaba tristeza aquella aureola que portaba.

Minato sonríe avergonzado y saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Ah, y ahí está su hijo Naruto. Aplaudan si quieren.

—¡Hey!

A la Tablet de Mephisto llegan nuevos datos que lo hacen arquear una ceja. Mira a Urahara y éste asiente.

—¡Oh! Lo sentimos, pero desde dirección nos informan que nuestro presupuesto no nos permite mantener a dos ninjas como entrevistados, así que uno de los dos tendrá que irse.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si a Sasuke y a su hermano los dejaron juntos! —exclama Naruto, molesto.

—Sí, pero ahí se trataba de parejas de hermanos. —el demonio se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe de manera maliciosa. —Bueno mi querido público, lo más lógico ante esta situación sería hacer una votación para que ustedes decidan quien se queda, pero la tele es un mundo cruel y despiadado, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y eso, sumado a mi nulo interés en ser democrático, me obliga a solucionar esto de una forma más sencilla. —sus ojos verdes brillan burlones. —Así que… Naruto… tienes que irte.

—¿Eh?

—¡Llévenlo a las graderías! —ordena el conductor apuntando hacia el lugar.

Ikkaku, Renji y Chad se acercan para tomar a Naruto por los brazos y sacarlo del escenario.

—¡Esperen, esperen! ¡No se vale!

—Ehh…lo siento, hijo. —se disculpa Minato, todavía sin comprender qué rayos estaba pasando.

—Pero, pero… ¡yo soy el protagonista, dattebayo!

—Sí, pero me agrada más tu papi. —la sonrisa de Mephisto es de lo más divertida. —Se ve más interesante y la autora lo prefiere también.

—¡Además que está mas guapo! —grita una mujer desde el público.

—¡Maduritos son mas sabrosos!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Papucho! ¡Solo miren ese cuerpo!—grita un hombre y varios voltean a verlo.

—¡A mi me gustan mayores... de esos que llaman señores! —grita otra.

—¡Eeek! ¡Todos son unos pervertidos! ¡No se atrevan a hacerle nada a mi papá!—chilla el Uzumaki indignado.

Y a pesar de sus reclamos termina sentado en las graderías, como un espectador más.

—Toma asiento Minato, pronto comenzaremos.

—Eehh… está bien.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha se sienta en el sillón frente a Ed y lo saluda con una sonrisa amigable. El alquimista en cambio lo mira ceñudo, al parecer no le agrada mucho que le robara el protagonismo.

—¡Comerciales! —ordena Urahara y la pantalla gigante muestra la figura del capitán Komamura rodeado de varios cachorritos.

" **Campaña para la tenencia responsable de mascotas. No compres, adopta. Y esteriliza… o habrá bankai. "**

\- o -

Naruto, inquieto como siempre, no aguantó mucho en su lugar y ahora se encuentra junto al shinigami sustituto y los chicos exorcistas. Rápidamente se hizo amigo de Rin y los dos desesperaban a Ichigo al ser tan ruidosos.

—El siguiente invitado proviene del mundo humano. —dice Mephisto.

—¡Todos somos humanos, idiota! —exclama Ichigo, molesto.

—Me refiero un humano normal, sin poderes raros, ni habilidades especiales. —se explica, rodando los ojos ante lo obvio.

—¡Buuu, así que chiste! —gritan desde el público.

—Bueno, ustedes juzgaran. —se encoge de hombros y lee su Tablet. —Él proviene de un mundo regido por dos cosas; el prestigio familiar y… la riqueza.

—¡Entonces solo es un niño rico! —exclama Rin, siendo apoyado por Ichigo y los demás.

Mephisto pone los ojos en blanco, ese grupito nunca se calla. Respira profundo para calmarse, cuenta hasta tres en alemán y chasquea los dedos para abrir el portal.

—¡Un aplauso para… Tamaki Suoh!

El ambiente del estudio se rodea de un aura elegante y dramática. Miles de pétalos de rosa y brillitos extraños revolotean por todas partes y una hermosa música clásica se escucha de fondo. Los miembros del staff levantan la vista, buscando el origen de todos esos pétalos. Algunos ya se han tragado varios de ellos.

Cuando las puertas se abren y las rosas dejan de asfixiar a todos, se hace visible la figura de un muchacho. Es alto y esbelto, de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos violetas*.

El recién llegado parpadea confundido por unos segundos tratando de orientarse y un ruido de lo más robótico se escucha cuando gira su cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar.

Mephisto se pone de pie para saludarlo y al notar su sonrisa colmilluda y sus orejas puntiagudas, el rostro de Tamaki palidece.

—¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! —grita de pronto, casi derrumbando todo el estudio. El susto lo hizo caer de pompas. —¡¿D-d-d-d-d-dónde estoy?! —pregunta aterrado, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—Tranquilo, estás en…—Mephisto trata de acercarse, pero Tamaki vuelve a gritar y se aleja de él, retrocediendo graciosamente como si fuera una cucaracha.

—¡N-n-no, no, no…! ¡No otra vez! —se recarga sobre sus rodillas de manera muy teatral. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ni siquiera el ritual de purificación de las sacerdotisas ciegas que viven al pie del monte Fuji podría romperla! ¡La maldición de Beelzenef es demasiado poderosa para un simple mortal! —Tamaki mueve sus dedos nerviosamente y sus ojos ya casi están blancos. —¡Lo siento… Haruri, papá, mamá, abuela, Antoniette! ¡Mi destino ya está escrito… tendrán que aprender a vivir sin mí…!

Ichigo e Ishida lo miran con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza mientras que Mephisto sonríe de lo más divertido, es primera vez que obtiene una reacción tan… humana y eso le encantó.

Teniendo cuidado de no asustarlo más, el animador se acerca lentamente a su invitado —que ya casi bota espuma por la boca— y le susurra un par de cosas.

No pasó ni un minuto y Tamaki se pone de pie de un salto, totalmente recuperado y con un aura brillante envolviéndolo. Las rosas a su alrededor vuelven a aparecer.

" _¿De dónde diablos salen esas flores?"_ se preguntan varios.

—¡Oooohhh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Un programa de televisión para plebeyos! —exclama con fascinación. —¡Debí suponerlo al ver estos rostros tan corrientes, ansiosos por cotilleo y escándalos!

Algunos del público se ofenden, principalmente los de problemas financieros y facciones poco agraciadas.

Otra gotita cae por la cabeza de Ichigo e Ishida.

—Imagino que con el poco tiempo libre que tienen los plebeyos ver programas como estos les resulta divertido y relajante. ¡Oh, la cultura plebeya es fascinante! ¿Sobre qué cosa tratará? ¿Personas apuestas? —pregunta al ver a Minato y Ed sentados cerca de él. —¡Muy buena idea, conductor-san! —enseña un pulgar a Mephisto. —Los rostros atractivos no pueden permanecer ocultos. ¡Hay que enseñarlos al mundo! ¡No sé que cual será el trasfondo, pero seguro que el raiting aumentará a niveles cósmicos! —Tamaki da un par de giros muy teatrales y lleva una mano hasta su pecho. El brillo que desprende su aura aumenta todavía más y varios se cubren los ojos para no quedar ciegos. —Como sea, yo, Tamaki Suoh, estaré encantado de participar.

El chico se acomoda el cabello y realiza una elegante reverencia. La sonrisa que adorna su cara hace que la multitud estalle.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

—¡Dioh meo!

—¡Pero miren esa carita, si parece tallada por los mismos ángeles! —grita el mismo sujeto pervertido, haciendo que varios se alejen de él.

—¡Siento que me va a dar algo…!

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Varios corazones, gritos y chillidos flotan por el estudio, incluso hay algunas hemorragias nasales. Las flores y muñecos de felpa comienzan a volar hacia el escenario y los letreros que antes llevaban el nombre de Ed, fueron rápidamente sustituidos con el nombre de Tamaki.

—¡Comerciales! —ordena Urahara temiendo que las mujeres del público secuestren a uno de sus invitados. Será mejor esperar a que se calmen un poco.

\- o -

—Ahora traemos a un ídolo musical, proveniente del mundo humano. —mira directamente a Ichigo y Rin para que no interrumpan. —Como uno de los artistas más populares de Tokio, con ustedes… ¡Sho Fuwa!

Los grititos de fangirls se escuchan por todo el estudio y muchas babean al ver la alta y esbelta figura del muchacho aparecer en el estudio. Su sonrisa arrogante, sumado a esa expresión de chico malo y esa ropa tan provocativa les provoca una explosión hormonal.

De fondo se escucha una de las canciones más famosas de Sho, "Prisioner", mientras que la pantalla reproduce el video clip de la canción.

A diferencia de Tamaki, Sho no se ve preocupado por estar en ese lugar tan extraño. Apenas llegó, notó que se trataba de un programa en vivo, había cámaras y un público muy diverso… demasiado diverso, diría, pero eso es suficiente para él. No le importaba que hubiera monstruos o criaturas feas a su alrededor. Si eran sus fans tenia que lucirse para ellos.

—¡Que cante, que cante! —corea el público.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Esperen un momento! —interrumpe Urahara a través de la voz en off. —Señoras y señoras, acabamos de recibir información de un espectador que asegura que Fuwa-san… —hace una pausa para aumentar el suspenso. —¡No es rubio natural!

Muchos de los presentes se cubren la boca con las manos, totalmente horrorizados mientras que un par de rayos aparecen detrás de ellos para aumentar el efecto dramático.

—¿¡Quién… quién dijo eso?! —chilla Sho, avergonzado.

—Un mensaje en nuestro ShiniTwitter. —informa el director. —Acusa a Fuwa-san de recibir ayuda química. Marca F&H número 5; rubio oro de duende irlandés.

La cara del cantante palidece al ver el mensaje acusador en la gran pantalla, escrito por una tal " NosoyKyoko". Varias venitas furiosas aparecen en su pelo adulterado al reconocer una nueva venganza de su ex amiga de infancia, ahora rival. Solo alguien como ella, no acostumbrada a la tecnología, seria tan torpe como para crearse un usuario como ese. Respiró profundo y luego sonrió.

—Confieso que es cierto. —se acomoda el cabello y luego mira a su público. —Pero… ¿acaso importa? Ya llevo varios años y me favorece más este aspecto, ¿no lo creen? Además lo que hace al artista es el talento y eso tengo de sobra. —sonríe como galán y varios gritos se escuchan. —Ahora, si eso no es suficiente, lo entenderé.

—¡Noooo! ¡Dejen que se quede!

—¡Te amo, Fuwa-kun!

—¡Hazme un hijo! —grita el pervertido, otra vez.

Mephisto no les toma interés, había aprovechado la distracción para escuchar algunas de las canciones de Sho y le gustaron bastante, así que, como el buen dictador que era, ya había decretado que el peliteñido se quedaría.

—Toma asiento, Sho. Pronto comenzaremos. —le indica el animador.

Minato saluda amable cuando el cantante llega junto a ellos. Sho responde con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se sienta a su lado.

—Tu voz se me hace familiar. —le dice Tamaki, entrecerrando los ojos y sujetando su barbilla.

—Tal vez has oído algunas de mis canciones.

—No lo creo, la música plebeya no es mi fuerte. —dice todo inocente y al otro le dan ganas de golpearlo. —Mmm… ¿en dónde la habré escuchado?

\- o -

—El siguiente invitado proviene de la ya conocida raza guerrera saiyajin. —anuncia Mephisto con una gran sonrisa. —Por primera vez en nuestra larga trayectoria tenemos el honor de contar con la presencia de…

—¿Cuál larga trayectoria? Si apenas van dos capítulos. —interrumpe Rin.

Ante una orden de Mephisto, Hinamori realiza un kidoh que forma una especie de cinta adhesiva en la boca del chico exorcista. Ya no aguantaba sus interrupciones.

—Con la presencia de un príncipe. —continúa. —¡Con ustedes… Vegeta!

La sola palabra "príncipe" había logrado que todos chillaran como locos, pero cuando las puertas se abren y dejan ver al invitado, una nube negra de decepción cubre a todo el público.

Frente a ellos hay un sujeto con el ceño muy fruncido y expresión rabiosa, de estatura no muy alta, aunque si de cuerpo musculoso. Usaba un traje azul de entrenamiento muy pasado de moda y… por si fuera poco… ¡Su pelo era negro! ¡Negro y puntiagudo, casi desafiando a la gravedad!

Mephisto lleva las manos a su rostro y forma una perfecta "o" con la boca al darse cuenta de su error.

El público reclama de inmediato. Se sienten estafados, no solo no era rubio sino que tampoco era exactamente su prototipo de príncipe, o al menos, no según Disney.

—¡Hey! Príncipe mis polainas!

—¡Es solo un enano de pelo negro! —reclama un valiente del público. —¡Saquen a ese mequetrefe de aquí!

—¿Qué dijiste, insecto? —gruñe Vegeta, mirándolo con furia.

El valiente sujeto ensució sus pantalones del susto y tuvieron que sacarlo para que no apestara el lugar.

Mephisto aparece detrás de Vegeta y pone una mano sobre su hombro. El saiyajin lo aleja con un movimiento brusco.

—Lo lamento, te regresaré a tu casa de inmediato.

—¿Eh?

—Así al natural, con tu forma corriente, no me sirves.

—¿Qué…?

—Dale mis saludos a tu linda esposa. ¡Auf wiedersehen!

Y tras chasquear sus dedos, una nube rosa desaparece la figura del saiyajin.

El estudio completo permanece en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Fue la aparición más corta de la historia ¡Apenas y dijo cinco palabras!

Mephisto solo camina tranquilo hasta su escritorio y se sienta.

—¡Aahh...! Y yo que quería que vieran los encantos de los saiyajin en su transformación loca. —se lamenta. —Pero como solo es una fase y ya lo vieron al natural, supongo que ya no vale.

Se encoge de hombros y toma su Tablet para leerla.

—¡Muy bien! —se pone de pie, animado otra vez. —¡Seguimos con nuestro emocionante programa! Pero como esto ya está tardando demasiado y rebasaremos el número de palabras… traeré al resto de los invitados de una sola vez.

Los chillidos de emoción se escuchan en todo el estudio.

—Pero primero, ¡comerciales! Recuerden votar, escribiendo el nombre de su favorito usando #ShowdeMephisto.

\- o -

—¡Al aire!

—¡Continuamos con el Show de Mephisto! ¡Yeeey! ¡Transmitiendo en vivo para todo el mundo a través de TV Shinigami y TeleExorcist!

Zaraki y SoiFon se encargan de "animar" al público y hacer que aplaudan y griten como locos.

—¿Quién quiere ver más rostros sexys de pelo rubio? —pregunta Mephisto. —¡Quiero oírlos decir "yo"!

—¡YOOOO! —grita todo el público, alzando los brazos.

Ed suspira fastidiado, solo espera que todo acabe para ir a comer, porque mínimo deben darle de comer por obligarlo a estar ahí por segunda vez. Sus "colegas" rubios, en cambio, se inclinan hacia adelante para ver mejor.

—¡Con ustedes traigo a siete cabelleras color sol! Todos de un mundo diferente, claro está.

El rey demonio se pone de pie y realiza un par de movimientos teatrales con sus manos para después chasquear los dedos.

Las enormes puertas tradicionales se abren y a través de ese humo misterioso y las luces, pueden distinguirse siete siluetas, algunas más altas que otras.

Mephisto afina su garganta y extiende una mano.

—Primero dejamos al chico más popular de la escuela Seika, el talentoso y ligeramente acosador "alien pervertido" del planeta feromona…Takumi Usui! ¡Un aplauso!

Usui da un paso al frente y saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Su expresión es tranquila, casi aburrida, como si estar en un programa interdimensional fuera cosa de todos los días. Ignorando los gritos de histeria de las mujeres presentes —y de varios hombres— camina hasta un sillón y se sienta junto a Tamaki.

El rey del host club lo mira con interés y le sonríe amable. Usui arquea una ceja y luego le regresa la sonrisa.

El animador continúa.

—El siguiente fue a pedido de algunos miembros de producción. —informa Mephisto. —Uno de los caballeros de la diosa Athena, aunque sigo sin comprender como es que una diosa necesita protección. —niega con la cabeza. —El caballero cuyos poderes son en base al hielo y al frío…

Rukia se sorprende al oír eso y presta atención. Hitsugaya, oculto en la sala de comando, también se muestra interesado.

—Y cuyo único fin, en un principio, era ver a su mami muerta en el fondo del mar.

Ishida se alerta y voltea a ver a su amigo, quien ya está agachado en un rincón, casi listo para plantar setas.

—¡No otra vez, Kurosaki! ¡Compórtate! —le ordena molesto y lo toma del cuello de su traje. Definitivamente tendrá que hablar con Mephisto. Si no quiere que uno de sus "trabajadores voluntarios" se haga bolita a cada momento, tendrá que dejar de decir frases como esas.

—¡Un aplauso para el caballero pato… Hyoga!

—¡Es cisne! —corrige el rubio de ojos celestes, totalmente ofendido y pensando seriamente si golpear o no a ese sujeto extraño.

—Sí, sí, como sea. —el animador agita un mano sin prestarle mayor atención. —Toma asiento, por favor.

Un malhumorado Hyoga camina hasta donde está el resto de los invitados y se deja caer a un lado de Sho.

—Continuamos. —la voz divertida del rey demonio recorre todo el estudio. —Representando a los aliados de la WW2, dejo con ustedes al tsundere rubio, bebedor de té empedernido y amante del ocultismo. Un aplauso para Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como… ¡Inglaterra!

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡Mi cachorrito tsundere!

El aludido es un hombre joven, de corto cabello rubio, brillantes ojos verdes y unas curiosas y semi pobladas cejas. Viste de manera impecable el uniforme militar de los ingleses durante la segunda guerra mundial.

—Toma asiento, Inglaterra. —le indica el animador.

Arthur trata de mantenerse digno, aunque el sonrojo de su cara acusa su nerviosismo. Con porte elegante avanza hasta su lugar y se sienta junto a Hyoga. El hecho de haber sido convocado a aquella dimensión por alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato como un demonio no lo perturba para nada. Lo que lo pone nervioso es toda esa atención, las cámaras y los gritos de ese público tan escandaloso.

—Ahora seguimos con otro tsundere. —continua Mephisto. —Ganador de la medalla de oro en su debut como senior en el Grand Prix de Barcelona y el más joven de todos nuestros invitados. Desde Rusia con amor, un aplauso para ¡Yurio Plisetsky… alias, la gata rusa!

—¡Oye! ¿¡A quién diablos le dices gata?! —gruñe un muchacho. Es de baja estatura y cuerpo delgado, tiene ojos verdes y su cabello es relativamente largo, cubriendo parte de su ojo derecho. Se ve muy molesto.

—¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Es Yurio! —gritan las mujeres al unísono. —¡Es nuestro gatito!

—¡Cállense! ¡Además mi nombre es Yuri!

—Ahaha… pues sí, pero como el 90% del fandom te dice así, yo también lo haré.—le dice el demonio. —Siéntate junto a Inglaterra, seguro que se llevarán bien.

Los gritos de fanatismo hacen vibrar las paredes del estudio.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Quiero ser tu Agape!

—¡Quién fuera pista de hielo para que me **** y me ****!

Varios se sonrojan y voltean a ver con reproche a esa chica con boca de camionero.

—¡Desvengorzada! —reprende Inglaterra desde su asiento. Su cara al igual que la de Tamaki está completamente roja.

—Bien, bien, sigamos. —el rey demonio bebe un poco de café y aclara su garganta. —Ahora viene el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. —continua Mephisto. —De carácter tranquilo, pero fácilmente irritable y resultante en una onda destructiva de proporciones cósmicas.

—¡Ooooooohhhh!

—Así que por su bien, no lo hagan enojar. —agrega. —Extremadamente hábil en el _parkour**_ y actual guardaespaldas de un cobrador de apuestas. Un gran aplauso para nuestro "chico malo"… ¡Shizuo Heiwajima!

Todos aplauden al muchacho alto que viste un traje de mesero y usa anteojos de cristal azulino.

Alguien del público levanta una mano y pide la palabra. Las luces lo enfocan, es un joven de pelo negro y usa una chaqueta con capucha y mangas peludas.

—¿Sabían que Shizu-chan tampoco es rubio natural? —pregunta con una voz burlona.

Varias venitas aparecen en la cabeza de Shizuo, mientras que los escandalosos invitados y el público en general vuelven a mostrar muecas de horror con rayos incluidos ante semejante engaño. Incluso Sho se muestra estupefacto.

—¡Da lo mejor de ti, Shizu-chan! Conquístalos con tu encantadora personalidad. Yo votaré por ti. —alza un pulgar y sonríe burlón.

Una de las mesitas de centro sale disparada justo en dirección al impertinente joven de pelo negro, pero se estrella contra el Santen Kesshun que Inoue alcanzó a liberar justo a tiempo.

—¡Izayaaaa! ¡Bastardo!

Todos gritan y miran sorprendidos hacia el escenario, en donde Shizuo respira como loco y ya está tratando de soltar la otra mesita para aplastar a su gran rival.

—¡Waaaa! ¡No, no destruyan mi set! —grita Urahara, espantado. —¡Seguridad, ¿para qué les pagamos?! ¡Deténgalo!

Renji, Chad e Ikkaku —quienes definitivamente no recibían paga— tratan de sujetar al invitado, pero cometieron un error al subestimar su fuerza y los tres salen volando por los aires.

Izaya solo sonríe y silba falsamente impresionado cuando otra mesita se impacta en el escudo, haciéndose pedazos.

—¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ya, idiota! —grita Ed furioso cuando Shizuo lo levanta para lanzárselo a Izaya.

—¡Uaahh… tiene al enano! —exclama Yurio.

—¡Hey! ¡Soy dos centímetros más alto que tú, pulga rusa! —exclama el alquimista, revolviéndose como un gato entre las manos de Shizuo. —¡Y tú… bájame de una vez, bastardo!

—¡Aaahhhhhh! —el público grita espantado.

Minato no pierde tiempo y en menos de un segundo ya ha arrebatado a Ed de las garras de Shizuo y ahora lo carga en sus brazos, estilo princesa.

Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escuchan. Nadie vio en qué momento lo hizo.

Shizuo parpadea confundido. No sabe cómo le arrebataron su proyectil humano, pero no le interesa, tiene más para reponer. Inglaterra y Yurio se agachan justo a tiempo para evitar su agarre y suspiran aliviados cuando ven que atrapó a otro.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Cómo te atreves! —grita Hyoga y más gritos de espanto resuenan en el estudio. La cosa ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Izaya, bastardo!

—¡Vamos! ¡A él! —gritan Ichigo, Naruto y Rin al unísono, saltando hacia el set y preparando su espada, un rasengan y las llamas azules respectivamente.

Sin embargo antes que puedan hacer algo y en mitad del aire, Rin recibe una oportuna patada en la cabeza, cortesía de Rukia, que provoca un efecto dominó y derriba a los otros dos.

—¡Idiotas! ¿Qué intentan? ¿Es que acaso quieren matarlo? —les reprocha la shinigami, furiosa. Urahara está junto a ella.

—O peor… ¡destruir completamente mi set! —los riñe el director, quien claramente tiene ordenadas su prioridades.

En eso escuchan la voz de Hinamori.

—¡Bakudo n°4: Hainawa!

Una cuerda de energía amarilla enreda el cuerpo de Shizuo y lo hacer perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente, retorciéndose como un gusano.

Hyoga no alcanza a reaccionar y también cae de cara al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Su carita! —gritan varios espectadores.

—¡Comerciales! ¡Comerciales!

\- o -

Después de todo el ajetreo producto del explosivo invitado, y un retoque de maquillaje por parte de Matsumoto, la transmisión se reanuda.

—Y bueno, continuando con nuestro siguiente invitado. Él proviene de un mundo azotado por horribles monstruos gigantes come hombres.

—¡Qué horror!

—¡Sí que lo es! —dice emocionado el animador. —¿Quieren verlo?

El público niega al unísono, pero a Mephisto poco le importan sus opiniones.

—Pues aquí les dejo un video obtenido de una cámara de vigilancia puesta secretamente en uno de los muros.

La pantalla a su espalda reproduce una grotesca escena de los titanes destruyendo el muro María, aplastando y comiendo humanos a diestra y siniestra, salpicando sangre y entrañas por todas partes, para luego vomitarlos y entonces comer más personas otra vez.

La cara de todos los presentes se torna verde incluso hay varios que se desmayan. Por otra parte, al capitán Kurotsuchi le brillan los ojos y pide una copia del video. Ya está pensando en visitar ese mundo para conocer a uno de esos titanes.

—Con ustedes dejo al comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la fuerza militar encargada de eliminar a estos monstruos y a mi parecer, los únicos que valen la pena dentro de los demás soldados. Un aplauso para… ¡Erwin Smith!

Esta vez es un hombre maduro quien da un paso al frente. De aspecto imponente y expresión seria, el hombre prácticamente irradia disciplina. Sus ojos celestes recorren y analizan todo el estudio y aunque el ambiente no lo deja muy tranquilo, al menos no se ven titanes cerca.

Erwin saluda y camina tranquilamente hasta los sillones. Minato le sonríe amablemente, agradeciendo no ser el único adulto ahí y el soldado le devuelve una leve sonrisa.

Inglaterra por su parte, siente que está frente a otra versión de Alemania.

Usui le da un par de golpecitos en la cara a Tamaki para que reaccione. El chico sigue en shock después de ver aquel video.

Mephisto entonces aplaude dos veces para llamar la atención otra vez.

—Y por último pero no menos importante, con ustedes dejo un representante de nuestra querida Sociedad de Almas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Urahara, quien se hacia el interesante leyendo en su propia Tablet sus asuntos de mandamás. Siendo el director del programa, era obvio que se escogería a sí mismo para esa entrevista, mientras que los shinigamis y los humanos de Karakura ya se imaginaban que tonterías diría en sus minutos de fama.

—¡Un aplauso para Shinji Hirako!

Shinji da un paso al frente y extiende sus brazos, listo para recibir la ovación popular. Sin embargo, solo lo recibe un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera Momo, su teniente, le aplaude. Ella también pensaba que sería Urahara el entrevistado.

—¿Quién es ese tipo con cara de idiota? —grita de pronto alguien del público.

—¡Buuuu!

—¡Sáquenlo!

—¡Creí que el elegido sería el guapo señor director!

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde está ese rubio que hace que tiemble mi ropa interior? —grita la chica pervertida, casi babeando.

—¡Ya contrólate, es horario familiar!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa? —gruñe indignado el capitán. —¿Qué tiene Urahara que no tenga yo?

—¡Es más guapo, sin duda!

—Y además usa sombrero.

—¡¿Qué clase de estúpida razón es esa?!

Miles de abucheos llegaron hasta el pobre Shinji, quien tenía varias venitas furiosas palpitando sobre su rubia cabeza. El animador tuvo que intervenir y usar todas sus dotes de persuasión para hacer que se calmaran al fin y que le dieran una oportunidad.

—¡Comerciales!

—¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez?

—Nos pagan por eso. —respondió Urahara, el "amo y señor".

" **Peluquería y centro estético "El final shonen", especialista en tratamiento capilar para evitar la calvicie. ¡Llame ahora y reserve su hora! Descuento a padres luchones sin oficio aparente y a mandamases ocupados. "**

\- o -

—¡Muy bien! Después de una increíblemente larga presentación, al fin tenemos a nuestros once invitados. ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

La multitud grita enloquecida.

Matsumoto aparece en el set para llevarles té a los invitados, llamando la atención de varios de ellos. Inglaterra pide si pueden darle una taza occidental, no está acostumbrado a usar las japonesas. Tamaki y Erwin también piden una de ese tipo.

Una vez Matsumoto se retira, Mephisto comienza con sus preguntas.

—Antes que nada, ¿saben por qué están aquí?

—Para hablar de chicos apuestos, ¿no? —dice Tamaki en tono galante.

Sho y Usui asienten, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Algo así. —sonríe el animador. —¿Por qué creen que son tan populares?

—¿Lo somos?

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero mi fama como el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia de Amestris es conocida universalmente, así que no es de extrañar. —dice Ed en tono arrogante y su nariz parece haber crecido.

Los demás lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Nadie había oído de él antes.

—Bien, ¿notan algo en común entre ustedes? —pregunta Mephisto.

Todos se miran entre ellos. Naruto levanta la mano desde su lugar a un lado de las cámaras para pedir la palabra, pero Ichigo le da un codazo.

—¿Somos guapos? —pregunta Tamaki, tomando su barbilla.

Sho y Usui vuelven a asentir.

—Es nuestro cabello. —dice Minato. —Todos somos rubios.

Los demás se miran como si acabaran de percatarse de eso.

—¡Exacto! —sonríe el animador y entonces gira hacia su público. —¿Alguien puede señalar el nombre del episodio del día de hoy?

Una mujer del público levanta la mano y las luces la enfocan. Es bastante adulta, pero grita a leguas ser una pervertida. A Naruto se le hizo como la versión femenina de Jiraiya.

—Se llama "¿por qué todos los prefieren rubios?" —dice entre jadeos y con la cara sonrojada.

A casi todos los invitados —menos a Sho y Tamaki —les resbala una gotita por la cabeza.

—¡Gracias, señora! —sonríe el demonio. —Bien, eso quiero saber. Sabían que para muchos el ser rubio te concede un poder especial, cierto "plus" por así decirlo. —los invitados lo miran atentos. —Es cierto, los adoran. Probablemente muchos aquí ya están teniendo fantasías con más de alguno de ustedes. —su sonrisa colmilluda se acentúa. —¿Qué tienen que los hace sobresalir entre la multitud? —les pregunta Mephisto. —Comencemos contigo, Inglaterra.

El aludido da un respingo y se sonroja levemente al ver que todos están mirándolo.

—Ehh… pues… yo…

—Oh, acabamos de recibir otro mensaje en nuestro ShiniTwitter. —informa Urahara por la voz en off y la pantalla lo muestra para que todos pueden leerlo.

" Franciaguerrerodelamor "¿Inglaterra representante de los Aliados? Hahaha…Mala idea, _mon chéri._ Sú único atractivo es su bien formado cuerpo, pero su actitud, al igual que su comida, solo producen dolor de estómago. ¿Por qué yo no? También soy rubio y todos prefieren a Francia nii-chan. Ofrezco arte, belleza, sofisticación, mejor comida, mejor vino y si la situación lo amerita… desnudos. **#ShowdeMephisto #Inglaterraapestas! #elvinoesmejorqueelté**

—¡Cállate, bastardo! —le grita a la pantalla como si Francia estuviera ahí. Los demás lo miran con interés. —¡El vino se te subió a la cabeza otra vez! ¿Quién preferiría a un perdedor borracho francés antes que a un caballero inglés? Hahaha… —ríe con los brazos en jarra. —¡Hahaha… idiota, idiota! Yo soy culto, mis habilidades de espionaje son las mejores del mundo, y…tengo…tengo... —la seguridad de Inglaterra desaparece al percatarse que es el centro de atención otra vez y un sonrojo cubre su cara. —¡Y… y… ¡que viva la Reina!

Varios grititos de fangirl se escuchan en el estudio, aturdiendo a muchos de los miembros del staff.

Mephisto sonríe divertido y anota algo en su Tablet.

—¿Qué me cuentan entonces? ¿Saben que un 62% de la población femenina los prefieren rubios?

—¿Sólo un 62%? —pregunta Sho extrañado y frunce el ceño. Eso no es suficiente, tal vez deba usar ropa más provocativa. O tal vez nada de ropa en absoluto.

—¿Por qué creen que sea? ¿Qué tienen que los hace especiales para los demás?

—Mmm… ¿belleza?

—¿Talento?

—¿Carisma?

—¿Fuerza sobrehumana? —pregunta Shizuo. —Oe, ¿se puede fumar aquí? —agrega, pero todos lo ignoran.

—¿Un atractivo fuera de este mundo?

—¿Sentido del deber? —se aventura Erwin.

—Ni idea. —dice Hyoga.

—Mmm…pero yo no creo que el color de cabello defina la popularidad de una persona. —dice Minato.

Los demás voltean a verlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Mephisto, extrañado.

—Pues… que el físico de una persona no define su interior. En este caso, no por ser rubio quiere decir que seas mejor que los demás. —se sujeta la barbilla de manera pensativa. —Por ejemplo, según lo que he escuchado el chico más popular de nuestra aldea es el mejor amigo de mi hijo y tiene cabello negro. Algo que no calza según ese 62%.

Varias expresiones de shock aparecen entre el público.

—¡Ah, claro! El chico Uchiha. —asiente el animador y sonríe divertido.

La multitud deja escapar un par de grititos ante la mención del ninja de pelo negro.

—¡Papá, no digas eso! —chilla Naruto desde su lugar. Genial, ahora Sasuke será un consentido incluso cuando no está invitado.

—Coincido con Minato, el color de cabello no tiene nada que ver. —dice Erwin con voz seria. —En mi mundo y en mi división, el más popular y fuerte de mis soldados también tiene cabello negro.

—Bueno, pero tal vez su hijo solo era un idiota rubio. —dice Sho, apuntando a Minato como si nada. —Por eso le ganaban.

—¡Oye! —gruñe Naruto. —¡No acepto eso de un teñido!

Mephisto hace otra seña y Hinamori forma un tapabocas con kidoh para callar al Uzumaki. Minato solo lo mira apenado.

—Esa es una idea muy popular también, ¿lo sabían? —dice el animador.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntan todos.

—Un 38% del público los consideran idiotas. ¿Creen que es cierto?

—¡Ja! Te perdono, esa descripción no va conmigo. —dice Ed, con tono arrogante.

—Conmigo tampoco. —dice Usui.

—Ni yo.

—¡Hey! Tú abandonaste la escuela, así que no hables. —acusa Hyoga a Sho.

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Otro mensaje acusador había aparecido en el ShiniTwitter, del mismo usuario anterior. Sho frunce el ceño, esa Kyoko está empeñada en fastidiarlo.

—Jovencitos abandonando la escuela. —Erwin niega con la cabeza.

—En mis tiempos eso no ocurría, aunque... creo que es porque eran ninjas y morían muy jóvenes peleando. Mmm...

—¿De verdad no se puede fumar aquí? —Shizuo se cruza de brazos y bufa con fastidio. ¿Síndrome de abstinencia? Tal vez.

—En el caso de ustedes dos. —apunta Mephisto a Ed y Minato. —Sé que desde siempre fueron considerados prodigios.

—Ehh… podría decirse. —responde Minato, tratando de sonar humilde.

—¡Claro que sí! —grita Ed, tratando totalmente de no serlo.

—Ahora, sé que Ed nunca fue un sujeto popular con las chicas, pero… ¿qué hay de ti, Minato?

—¡Oye! —reclama el alquimista. —¿Quién dice eso?

—Por tu estatura lo dudo y además se que aun no sales de la zona de "amigos de infancia" así que no tienes mucho que contar. —lo corta el animador.

Los demás se ríen de Ed y de su cara roja.

—En cambio Minato siempre fue popular aun desde su época de niño prodigio. Debió tener cientos de conquistas.

El ninja solo sonríe, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Mmm… pues, a decir verdad, no. Nunca fui un mujeriego. —confiesa con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Varios del público se muestran horrorizados. ¡Cómo es eso posible con ese rostro y ese cuerpo!

—Mi esposa y yo conocimos desde niños, estudiamos juntos en la Academia. Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y después… terminamos casándonos. —dice sin querer dar demasiados detalles.

Tamaki parece a punto de llorar.

—Digno desarrollo de un anime romántico. —dice el rey del host club, visiblemente emocionado.

—¿Y tú Tamaki? ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué puede contar ese tipo? Creo que es la viva imagen del estereotipo de rubio hueco. —dice Sho, despectivo.

—Al contrario, Tamaki en sus tiempos de estudiante de preparatoria se mantuvo como un excelente estudiante, manteniéndose siempre en segundo lugar, solo bajo su amigo Kyouya. También es un muy talentoso pianista. Puede hacer llorar hasta la más dura roca con sus melodías. —lo defiende el animador.

Los invitados abren los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaban eso.

—Por el momento mi situación va en vías positivas para terminar como un digno final de anime romántico. —sonríe Tamaki. —Ya saben, con boda y un kotatsu para seis personas.

—¿Huh? ¿Un kotatsu? —pregunta Yurio.

—¡Sip! ¡Es mi sueño! —dice con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? —lo increpa Sho.

—Los plebeyos japoneses no son consientes de las maravillas de sentarse bajo un kotatsu a comer nikujaga en familia. —le responde Tamaki. —Eso algo que no se ve en Europa. Y ahora que ya puedo ver a mi madre cada vez que quiera, todos podremos sentarnos bajo un cálido kotatsu.

Inglaterra asiente y se cruza de brazos. Eso era algo que le había gustado durante sus visitas a la casa de Japón.

Erwin pregunta qué rayos es un kotatsu.

—Oye, oye, ¿y qué pasa con esa idea del "rubio hueco"? —pregunta Shinji, rascándose una oreja. —Digo, mírenme a mí, no le dan el puesto de capitán a cualquiera, ¿saben? Además que yo fui el primero en sospechar del infeliz de Aizen y en enfrentarlo. Eso me da un plus.

El público pregunta quién es Aizen y por qué rayos la chica de seguridad se volvió a desmayar ante la mención de ese nombre.

—¡Hinamori! —gritan Renji y Rukia.

La Kuchiki le da un par de palmaditas en la cara a la teniente, quien reacciona a los segundos.

Ishida mira a la shinigami y luego a Ichigo, quien sigue con una expresión de cachorro mojado después de escuchar la historia de Tamaki. Ese programa está condenado al fracaso si tiene a un trabajador que se deprime a cada mención de una madre muerta o que sufre y a una encargada de seguridad que se desmaya al oír el nombre de su ex capitán.

Los invitados también preguntan quien rayos es ese sujeto y Shinji comienza a dar una rebuscada respuesta, exagerando los detalles y alabándose a si mismo. Prácticamente contando como él solo había salvado a la Sociedad de Almas, mientras sostenía a un cachorrito abandonado bajo un brazo.

Mephisto anota unas cosas en su Tablet y sonríe a su público.

—Comerciales. —dice Urahara a través del intercomunicador.

—Bueno querido público, volveremos después de esta nueva ronda de comerciales. No se olviden de votar por su favorito y enviar sus preguntas a nuestro ShiniTwitter usando el hashtag #ShowdeMephisto. Nuestros invitados están dispuestos a responderlas todas, no importa que tan personal o vergonzosas sean.

La transmisión se suspende por unos minutos mientras se reproduce un video sobre la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, buscando aumentar las matrículas durante el próximo semestre.

/ / CONTINUARÁ / /

* * *

 **chan! Bueno, ahí tenemos la primera parte... Espero que les haya gustado. Tener a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar me complicó un poquito, jajaja. Pobre Shinji, siempre le hago bullying, no sé por qué, pero me encanta, ajajjaja. Y ahora a Hyoga también le haré mucho bullying.**

 *** los ojos de Tamaki se los dejé tal cual en el animé, porque en el manga son azules. :)**

 **** parkour: es el deporte urbando donde se hacen acrobacias para saltar y cosas muy geniales utilizando el entorno. Izaya es un experto en eso y Shizuo lo desarrolló también por todo el tiempo que lo ha perseguido para matarlo XD jajaja.**

 **Ok, ahora me despido. Si pueden dejen un lindo review con el hashtag y dejen preguntas para los invitados.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
